Without Reservations-A Family Reunion
by ForeverWells
Summary: A sad smile curled on his lips as he took her hand, "I wish you happiness. I'm sorry I can't be the brother you need in your life." Unable to build a relationship with his sister, Templeton Peck is faced with accepting that some things are not meant to be. But, an unforeseen event may just change that.
1. Chapter 1

Good evening. This is my first A-Team fic. Please be kind…

Chapter 1-Discoveries and Disappointments

The ambience around him felt relaxing. Typically the type of place he'd take a woman to if she were special, and to him…well, all women were special. It was small, cozy and quiet, with soothing instrumental music perfect enough to hold conversations.

On a normal night, Templeton Peck would have ordered a bottle of the best champagne the restaurant offered, paid a musician to play for his date and given the perfect performance resulting in a night full of bliss. Or in the least, a second date that would result in a night full of bliss.

Tonight, however, the game plan changed. The Faceman, the "Ladies' Man", was as nervous as an innocent man on death row. Nothing that he usually tried would impress the woman he was meeting tonight. Not that it should. He had no choice but to be himself. His true self. And he wasn't sure he could be that. He hadn't been that in years. But, if he was to have a significant relationship with this woman, he'd have to be just that-himself.

Sitting by a table close to one of the windows of the establishment, the Face kept his gaze at the parking lot where cars drove in and out. His attention must have been so engrossed on the lot that the look of surprise when he saw the woman standing in front of him stunned her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," the woman lightly gasped, a concerned look showed in her eyes.

"No, no," Face shook his head, trying to downplay his reaction. "I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else. Please, sit."

She did as told and sat opposite of him, "Lately, my mind drifts as well. It's been a hectic two weeks. A lot to take in."

"I understand," Face nodded. "Thank you for meeting me Ellen."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. After learning that AJ Bancroft was his biological father during their time in Florida, Face approached Ellen and told her that he was her half-brother. He asked Murdock to share with them what AJ confessed to him prior to his death. Face heard the story at the same time his sister did, neither knew how to take the information they found.

When Murdock finished, he gave the pair some privacy. At that time, Face took the opportunity to speak to Ellen and ask her if she'd be willing to get to know him better. To give him the opportunity to build a foundation for a sibling relationship. Excited to learn he finally had someone in his life related to him, Face had every intention to make sure his sister remained in his life. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know what it felt like to have a family.

The reception of the message was lukewarm, at best. Ellen said she needed time to think. There was so much that she had to process and understand before wrapping her mind into accepting the idea she had an older brother. Turn in their father's diary at the hearing in two weeks to the government was her first priority and she made sure to tell him.

Those two weeks for Face felt painful. The team left Ellen in St. Augustine where she decided to stay for a few days before heading home to Jacksonville and then to Washington for the hearing. Face went back to Virginia. Stockwell decided not to put the team on further missions until after the case closed and Ellen was completely safe, a decision that Face appreciated, in silence.

When everyone learned that Face was Ellen's older brother, they were beyond shocked. They wanted answers to questions that were impossible to know. More importantly, they wanted to know what Face felt with the sudden news. But, they respectfully kept their distance and opinions to themselves, unless Face approached them. They knew he needed time to think and wait for Ellen's decision.

The two weeks were very stressful to the lieutenant who prayed that Ellen would be willing to at least stay in touch with him after the ordeal was over. Appropriately, Hannibal listened to what Face offered and stepped back when he needed to. BA, voiced his support and a lending ear when Face needed it. Frankie did his best to keep the mood lively and positive. Murdock watched his friend, observing closely for anything that would require him to offer his support. For his part, Face keep himself as witty and charming as he could, but the team saw right through it. Too many years together, they knew him better than he realized.

Two weeks felt like a long time for Face. Until he sat across from his sister who looked just as uncomfortable as he was feeling.

"You don't need to thank me," she finally replied with a nervous tone. "I did tell you I'd speak to you after the briefing."

"How did that go, by the way?" Face asked. He knew the outcome, but hoped that they could ease on to the real purpose of their meeting as dinner progressed.

"Nerve wracking," Ellen sighed. "The reporters hounded me for answers that I just cannot provide them with. The Committee Chairman wants to meet and ask me more questions that I don't know the answers to nor care to. And, I'm just tired of living a life that belongs mostly to AJ, not me." She sounded frustrated. Perhaps Face shouldn't have asked.

"Well, maybe we should skip that conversation and just…make tonight a…a night with friends," he answered with a smile, before looking around the establishment. "I've never been to this place particularly, but I heard it has great reviews."

"A night with friends?" Ellen suddenly said curiously as she looked at her brother. "Is that what you think this is?"

Sighing, Face's smile faded as his facial expression formed into a serious look, "Truthfully, I'd like to see tonight as an evening with my sister."

Ellen looked down at the table, her eyes not wanting to meet Face's, "Templeton, I understand why you would want to have some sort of relationship with me. But, why do you want to live in the past? AJ left both you and me. We have our own lives. Why change what we have already have?"

Face didn't know what to say for a moment, but looked at the woman with surprise, "Ellen, what are you trying to tell me?"

Suddenly the waiter came to bring them their menus and asked for their drink orders. Quickly giving them so that he left, the pair began their conversation again. Ellen asked, "Did you find out what happened to your mother?"

Face noticed that she avoided answering his question, but he let it go for the moment, "Stockwell had Carla found out what happened to her. Apparently, Samantha Bancroft died a few years after leaving me in the orphanage. Car accident."

"I'm sorry," Ellen replied with a genuine sad tone.

"It's alright," he answered with a shrugged. "She left me at that orphanage when I was five years old. I don't remember much of her. And, there's nothing I can do about that. Just like there's nothing I could do about AJ, who he was and what he did. All I can do is work at what I can control and that is building a relationship with my sister."

Ellen looked down again, "Templeton, I…I don't want that."

The short statement left him speechless and Ellen took advantage and continued, "Before my mother died, she warned me to stay away from my father. That he'd bring nothing but trouble. And, although, I'm happy I got to see him before he died, my mother was correct. He did bring trouble. I had a life that was peaceful and consistent. Now, everyone hounds me and wants to know things I have no idea about. Templeton, I want the life I had before AJ Bancroft came back to distort it. I want to live in peace. I don't want to be running from murderers. I don't want to live in constant fear. I know you are nothing like AJ, but your lives parallel so much, it's uncanny. I cannot relive his life through you and if we remain in contact, that's exactly how I'll live."

"Ellen, I would never put you in harm's way," Face tried to explain. "And, I know the life I lead is not the safest that this moment, but I've been promised–"

"Then, you'll understand how I feel," she interrupted him with a firm tone. "Templeton, I know that you didn't do what the military says you did. I know you are all innocent. But, I'm sure that all of you have made a number of enemies along the way and I'm not ready to encounter them like you might be. I don't want to be a pawn to your problems and issues."

He tried reasoning with her, "There's' no way–"

"But there is," Ellen's eyes widened. "You know this! Our father just wanted to talk and he knew the risks. What makes you think the same thing won't happen again if anyone finds out we're related?"

"Ellen, no one would know," Face replied. "The only people who know would be the team and Stockwell and they won't talk. I'm not even filing for my legal name. As far as any is concerned you are Ellen Bancroft and I'm Templeton Peck. No relation. Ellen, I have no family and your immediate family is not close to you. You told me that yourself. We only have each other."

"No," she shook her head, "I only have myself." At this Ellen picked up her purse and held it tightly in one of her hands. "I'm sorry. Please, just let me be. If you really say you care about me, just let me live my life in peace."

Face's heart felt like if it was about to explode. He never imagined the meeting would end like this. To have a blood related relative in his life had been surreal. He really believed that Helen felt the same way, but she didn't. And he wouldn't force her.

Resigned, the lieutenant looked at her. A sad smile curled on his lips as he took her hand, "I wish you happiness. I'm sorry I can't be the brother you need in your life."

With tears in her eyes, Ellen squeezed her brother's hand before nodding. She then stood up and walked out of the restaurant and Face's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Five Months Later…_

"Face!"

"Face!"

He had been more shocked about the sudden sound of the gun than actually feeling the bullet enter him. Then, the agonizing pain on his left side made him pay more attention. Within seconds, the pain became so unbearable that he could no longer stand and Face collapsed on the floor. He closed his eyes to control the pain, but he forced them opened when he felt his friends around him.

"Oh man!" He thought he heard Frankie say.

"You're gonna be okay! You're gonna be okay!" Murdock's voice boomed in his ears.

 _What happened? What is happening?_ Face tried saying, but the words would just not come out. All he could do was groan in pain. He heard voices. They were Murdock's and the goons that he tried stopping from holding up the restaurant.

He was able to finally open his eyes just enough to see the man that had shot him loom over him.

"Drag this hero back to the kitchen!"

Suddenly he felt himself being picked up and the pain, somewhat controlled, came back with a vengeance.

"It's okay Face, just breathe," he heard Frankie whisper to him.

They had taken him to the kitchen and laid him down in a corner. Face thought he head Murdock ask for tablecloths. He wasn't sure, but maybe because he saw Murdock and Frankie loom over him, or because he felt his own blood in his hands, or because the he was able to somehow control the pain, did he finally gather the strength to ask, "How bad is it?"

"I've seen worse on the set," Frankie answered.

 _Okay, maybe it isn't so bad_ , Face thought for a moment. _But why is it getting harder to breathe?_

He heard Murdock say, "Keep pressure on the wound at all times." Then, more words before he felt a hand pushing in on where he had been shot. He almost screamed in pain.

"Face, breathe," Frankie suddenly ordered him, "Just keep breathing…that's it."

"I didn't see…that guy," he answered Frankie as he tried to focus on something, anything around him, "I didn't see him."

"Neither did we, Face," his friend replied. "But right now, that's not important. I need you to save your strength. Don't say anything else. Just breathe."

Face did what Frankie told him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on controlling his breathing, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. He felt himself breaking into a cold sweat before darkness overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

Good afternoon and thank you for reading my first attempt at writing for the A-Team fic. Just an FYI. It is not easy! Trying to write the characters as close to the show, but spin your own originality into them…hats off to all of you!

 **Tania:** Thank you so much for your review. Very much appreciate the time you took not only to read, but to offer encouraging words.

 **Martine1970:** Thank you! Well, sometimes tragedy bring families closer together. I hope it happens for Richard and Ellen. ;)

 **Terri Spencer:** Thank you! One of the things that I try to be aware of in character development is making sure the characters have depth. I hope that I am able to make Ellen's characterization more than just one dimensional. LOL!

 **Toflyaway:** Thank you! I was so excited that I think I had this first chapter right…let's see how the rest of the story flow. LOL!

 **Kim Borowiak:** Thank you! I hope you like my characterization of Ellen. ;)

Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 2-Silent Lucidity**

Face vaguely remembered Frankie telling him to hang in there. He couldn't tell when that was. Darkness had taken over and he felt going in and out of reality. The concept of time became foreign to him.

Suddenly he heard Murdock's voice, "His pulse isn't right."

Face's eyes flew opened. He didn't know when the darkness would take him again. He noticed a woman holding his hand before turning his attention back to his friend. There was so much he wanted to say, but it was all jumbled up in his head. The only thing that he could manage telling his friend was, "Murdock…it's so… cold. It's so… cold."

Murdock squeezed his friend's shoulder, "It's gonna be okay muchacho," he whispered. "It's going to be alright."

Between the coldness and pain, he felt a hand push his side. He jerked a little and looked at the woman whose eyes were filled with pain and terror. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I have to put pressure on the wound."

Face didn't know how long he could stay awake, "Hurts," he whispered before he felt darkness appear once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time Face opened his eyes, he saw the one person who he never thought he'd see again, his sister.

"Ellen? You're…here? Why? Why are…you here? It's not safe…It's not…safe."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gina watched the injured man slowly open his eyes. She had been worried for a while. A good ten to fifteen minutes had passed since she heard anything from him other than groans or shallow breathing.

Once he opened his eyes, he had called her _Ellen_.

An old girlfriend? His wife? She noticed that he wasn't wearing a wedding band, so it couldn't have been his wife. He looked worried and anxious.

"I'm not Ellen," she whispered as she held his hand. Trying to comfort him, she gently told him, "My name is Gina. Ellen's safe. She's safe."

As she spoke, Gina noticed that even though Face was looking at her, he wasn't _really_ looking at her. His eyes were distant, unfocused. But he kept talking, "Ellen, I'm so sorry….you…you were right. I'm sorry."

The young woman kept listening as he repeated the words over and over.

 _Ellen…I'm sorry…you… were right._

Holding his hand tighter, Gina whispered, "It's alright. It's alright. Rest. You need to keep your strength."

Face hadn't heard her, but somehow Gina's request was answered. He closed his eyes. And even though he didn't speak again, he moaned quietly.

Gina kept staring at Face with sympathy. Gently stroking his hair, she didn't notice when the other assailant came close to her. Looking up, she watched as the tall, lanky man with glasses, bent down next to her, "Oh, he don't look too good. What a waste. Some people don't know how to live, some people don't know how to die. A guy shouldn't have to suffer."

The young woman had to turn away, disgusted by the sick bastard.

Suddenly, they both heard a noise. Quickly getting up the goon asked, "What the hell was that?" just as his leader entered the kitchen. As they went to check out the noise, Murdock walked in. Kneeling down, he quickly whispered to Gina, "Stay alert. We're about to get some help."

Hannibal walked in and before Gina and Murdock blinked, both mobsters were down. The noise brought Face to near consciousness. He thought he heard Hannibal's voice. _Hannibal,_ _are you here?_ He wanted to ask, but the words didn't come out. He felt so cold by now that he couldn't control the shaking of his body or his teeth chattering. The thick darkness covered him too soon and the voices were gone again.

Feeling Face's trembling increasing, Gina looked up at Murdock and the white haired man. Murdock was talking about the younger of the attackers still outside the dining area. After learning that there was still one more assailant, the white haired man asked how his friend was, and Gina quickly answered, "He's losing a lot of blood. I can't get it to stop."

"I don't think he's got fifteen minutes," Murdock replied desperately.

Hannibal looked at his second in command. Murdock caught the worried look. He didn't like it when Hannibal's gaze was one of worry. The Colonel was usually cool as a cucumber, but when concern entered his features, it usually meant the situation was one of great concern.

Instead of focusing on his immediate emotions, the commander and chief began putting together his plan. Turning to BA, he ordered, "Tie this guy up." Then, looking at Murdock, he said to the captain, "See if you can get him down at this end of the room."

Everything after that happened so fast. All three thugs were down and the team finally took possession of the restaurants. The owner and the patrons all thought the ordeal was finally over. But that's when Officer Thomas Henderson walked in and stopped the celebrations.

XXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like darkness became thicker and then it lighten up at times. Face suddenly felt it clearing, at least enough to hear both Hannibal and Murdock's voice.

"Ten minutes till Leibster gets here," Hannibal voice loomed over him.

"His pulse is almost a one hundred and fifty," Face suddenly heard Murdock's voice. "I can't believe I'm responsible for all this."

 _No, no, you're not_ , Face tried responding, but all that would come out were moans.

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to stop the captain's feelings of guilt, but it wasn't the time. He needed to think of another plan and fast. Looking at Face, he knew his second in command, his friend, didn't have much time. He had to get him to the hospital fast.

"When you get to the dining room, stand by," Hannibal told him. "I think I have a distraction."

XXXXXXXXXX

When BA walked into the kitchen after fixing the alley, he was finally able to observe with more detail his friend lying on the floor. He almost cringed at the sight before him. Face looked pale and his lips began hinting a tinge of blue. That was not good, BA thought with worry, "How's he doing, Hannibal?"

"He's done better," Hannibal answered trying to keep the group together. But, he too had seen Face's pale features, substantial sweating, blue lips and shallow breathing.

Suddenly the bald man came in and began barking orders. They needed to move Face. This was not good. Moving him without truly assessing his injuries would prove more harm than good. But they had to do it.

Picking their friend up, they suddenly heard him gasp in pain. His eyes cringed, but he still maintained unconsciousness.

 _Sorry man_ , BA thought to himself as he watched his friend's gestures. The more he saw his fallen friend, the more he knew they had to rush to DC General. Face would not make it past the hour. Moving him didn't take long. As ordered, BA and Frankie gently placed Face on the floor behind the bar. Soon everyone waited for the Attorney General to make his presence.

Murdock, Gina and her father also stood behind the bar as well, watching the door and waiting for all hell to break lose.

As they waited, Gina whispered to Murdock, her voice filled with fear, "They're actually going to get away with this."

"No," the Captain answered as he curtly shook his head, "They won't Gina."

The girl's tears welled under her eyes, "And your friend? What's going to happen to him?"

Looking down at Face, Murdock held his sigh, "He'll make it. I know he will."

"He called out for someone," Gina suddenly said as if holding the whispered conversation would somehow lower the panic she felt. She looked forward for a moment, watching the killers to make sure they hadn't turned around. They hadn't. They were too focused watching for Leibster to walk in. "He called out for someone named Ellen."

Murdock, surprised by the name, was about to ask Gina more when he heard the youngest of the three thugs, "Hey, what's that smell?"

"Check it out. Quick!" the bald man and leader of the three barked.

Forcing his attention back and knowing Hannibal's plan was rolling into action, Murdock got ready. He watched as the kid walked back to the kitchen. As he opened the door, Hannibal threw a cigar in the kitchen with such precision that if it hadn't been for the severe situation they were in, the Colonel would have smiled at the achievement.

Within seconds, the kid walked out of the kitchen yelling, "It's gas!"

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth when a blast erupted from the kitchen. The impact pushed the young assailant to the floor. Hannibal, Frankie and BA leaped out of their seats. Murdock used a large tray as a Frisbee and aimed it at the shooter who not only made his night a living hell, but almost killed his best friend.

Gina watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Everything happened so fast that before she blinked, all three thugs where on the floor unconscious and she heard Murdock tell her friend they needed to go after Officer Henderson.

She turned to watch Hannibal and BA head straight to their friend, "He's weak, but we can move him. Get the van BA. We got to get him to DC General right away."

"He'll be there in five minutes," the muscular black man replied as he quickly stood up and ran back to the kitchen to retrieve the van from the alley.

As Hannibal waited, Gina watched the older man gently pat his friend's face, "Come on Lieutenant, don't give up on me now."

Her heart sank. If anything, the man looked worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry! I posted by mistake without my message!

Tania: I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you so much for reading.

LAGC: Thank you so much for reading. Very much appreciate it your reviews and feedback. :)

MissEclipse: Thank you soo much. Your stories really inspired me to begin writing my own. Very humbled that you are reading. :)

Chapter 3-Borderline

The drive to D.C. General conjured feelings of despair and panic. B.A. swerved the van between moving cars as he made his way to the hospital while Hannibal sat in the back seat next to Face. Attempting to save time, Hannibal and B.A. placed Face on the seat close to the sliding door. Laying the backrest all the way down, half of his body lay down flat in order for Hannibal to have better access to the wound. Before leaving the restaurant he managed to quickly pick up the used tablecloths and load up on fresh clean ones from the storage room. Picking up the used ones was a way to prevent police from investigating who was the injured person.

"How's he doing, Hannibal?" BA almost yelled.

"Not good," Hannibal replied trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure on the wound with the clean tablecloths. He sighed in frustration. Moving Face before Leibster's attempted hit, had not been a good idea. The wound bled profusely. Even by applying pressure, Face continued bleeding. The Colonel couldn't get it to stop.

Face's breathing came out in gasps. He was pale and the hint of blue on his lips grew darker. At that point, Hannibal wasn't sure if his second in command would make it, "How far are we?" he asked B.A. as he tried to keep his cool, not wanting to make the man any more nervous than he already was.

"We two blocks away Hannibal," the muscle man replied. "Almost there."

"Get us there faster Sergeant," Hannibal ordered before looking back at Face who now trembled. "Come in kid. We're almost there. Hold on."

Hannibal thought Face hadn't heard him because he was surprised when the younger man opened his eyes and looked straight at him, "Hanni..bal?"

"Face," the Colonel whispered as he checked his pulse, _damn it's too fast,_ "We're almost there. I need you to hold on just a little longer."

The lieutenant looked at him, but Hannibal could see Face's resignation.

"I…can't…"

"Yes, you can," Hannibal's voice became firmer. "That's an order!"

Face just looked at his commander and gave him a small smile, "Okay."

Hannibal smiled a little, "Okay kid. You're going to be fine."

But Face suddenly looked up as a tremor took a hold of him. His eyes shockingly became distant.

"Face!"

"Murdock… Fran…"

"They're fine," the Colonel answered with a nod. "Everyone's fine."

"Not, his fault…tell him," he swallowed hard.

"Okay…okay," Hannibal replied. "Don't worry about that now."

"Ellen?" his gasps became stronger.

"B.A.?" Hannibal yelled.

"About to turn the corner," the man answered as he pushed down on the accelerator.

"Face?" Hannibal's voice sounded pleading as he watched the lieutenant's eyes growing even more distant. "Face, you've have to stay with me."

"Tell…tell Ellen that I'm…sorry," Face said as his eyes glazed over.

The Colonel knew that look and he didn't like it, "I need you to hold on kid!"

The man's shallow breathing increased. A sudden soft smile appeared on his lips as he whispered, "Hann…"

Suddenly, Face gasped heavily and he began convulsing violently.

"B.A.!" Hannibal yelled trying to hold him still.

"We here!" the man shouted as he parked the van, opened the door and dove off his seat.

Hannibal heard him yelling for help as the he slid open the van door, "Ey! My friend's hurt! We need help!"

"Help me hold him," Hannibal said as he tried to stop Face's convulsions. Doing as ordered, B.A. tried his best. It took seconds, but it felt like hours before the medical team ran out of the double doors of the emergency room with a stretcher and the medical equipment.

They were ordered to move out of the way as nurses transported Face from the van seat to the stretcher before wheeling him away.

Looking as their friend was taken away, B.A. asked, "He gonna be alright, right Hannibal?"

A Colonel was to tell his officers that everything was going to turn out alright. But, for the first time in the entire night, Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith just didn't know. Wanting to say the right words to his teammate, Hannibal found himself speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been well over two and a half hours when Murdock and Frankie showed up to D.C. General. They quickly entered Emergency and asked for the waiting room where they assumed Hannibal and B.A. were. They were right. A nurse guided them to a small waiting room for families who were waiting for their loved ones to come out of surgery. At the moment, they were the only ones in the room. Hannibal quietly looked out the window that faced the street. B.A. sat in one of the chairs at the corner of the room.

"Jonny," Frankie called as he walked in. Turning around, the Colonel watched as the rest of his team entered the room, "Any news?"

Hannibal shook his head, "No, nothing. They took him into surgery almost immediately. Haven't heard anything yet. How did you two leave things at the restaurant?"

"Everything's fine," Murdock replied with a nod. "We took care of Officer Henderson."

"Yeah," Frankie continued sounding tired, but angry, "We left him tied to a lamp post across from the restaurant so when Gina and her father told the police about _Tommy's_ participation in the mob hit, they'd be able to find him easily."

"The police were already handcuffin' the three goons right in front of Leibster," Murdock continued. "We watched from afar. If we went inside the restaurant, we wouldn't have been able to make it here this fast. Gina and her father stayed behind giving their accounts to the police."

"Good," Hannibal nodded. But he couldn't hide the tone of worry.

Murdock watched as Hannibal nodded and then took a seat. He expected him to be quiet. Hell, he didn't expect anyone to ask more questions, especially after waiting to see if Face pulled out of surgery.

But, what worried Murdock the most was Hannibal's demeanor and the look in his eyes as they entered the room. It was a strange look. A look that he seldom saw in his leader.

As Frankie took a seat close to B.A., Murdock sat next to Hannibal and asked, "How bad is he?"

"Bad," Hannibal sighed heavily. "He began convulsed by the time we arrived."

"Oh," Murdock shuddered, "This is all my fault. I made him do it. He didn't even want to, but I pushed! And now…"

"How did this happen?" Hannibal asked as he gently put his hand over the Captain's shoulder to calm him. It wasn't an accusatory tone, but one of curiosity. Murdock felt that he just wanted to understand.

"There's been a series of robberies on that block in the last couple of weeks," the Captain began as he looked to the floor. "I honestly thought they were just common thieves, you know." He paused for a moment.

Hannibal didn't interrupt and didn't push. He knew Murdock harbored feelings of guilt over the situation. The Colonel was not about to make him feel any worse by pushing for information.

Not feeling any threating repercussions from his leader, Murdock continued, "I asked Face and Frankie to help me catch the bastards. Face came up with the plan," he laughed mirthlessly, "It was a good plan. We had them. We had them! It's just that we didn't know there was another man in another table."

"Their leader," Hannibal answered.

Murdock nodded, "I didn't give him any time to study the surroundings. Colonel, if he doesn't make it–"

"He'll make it, Murdock," Hannibal's firm voice replied.

"You didn't seem too sure a moment ago," Murdock replied looking at his leader with pained filled eyes.

Looking down, Hannibal replied avoiding the comment, "You know, on our way here, he came to for a moment and asked if you and Frankie were alright."

Murdock perked and began listening as Hannibal continued.

"Yeah," he nodded with a sad smile, "And then he told me to tell you that it wasn't your fault."

Murdock held the tears that threatened to come out of his eyes as he continued listening.

"He also talked about Ellen," Hannibal stated. "Said something about apologizing to her?"

Murdorck's gaze turned to Hannibal, "Gina told me that he said the same thing at the restaurant."

"I wonder what he meant," Hannibal said. He was about to continue the conversation when they all watched a woman walk in to the waiting room.

"John Smith?"

Immediately, Hannibal stood up and walked up to the woman, "That's me."

"Melissa Cartright, I'm the attending physician that performed your nephew's surgery," she said with a serious tone in her voice. She was a petite older woman, probably in her late forties, early fifties with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Wearing green scrubs, she had taken off her cap and held it in her right hand.

"How is he?"

"He's in critical condition," she answered with a firm but empathetic tone. "I'm going to be observing him very closely for the next few days. The worse of the damage occurred in the spleen. There was no way I could repair it so I had no choice but to remove it."

She noticed that although relieved that his "nephew" alive, the man hadn't like the fact she had to remove an organ. Noticing that he wanted her to continue, the doctor resumed, "Because the spleen bleeds heavily, he went into stage two shock much faster than other conditions that involve shootings. Time played against him as well."

"What do you mean by that?" Frankie suddenly asked as he and BA made their way to the doctor.

The woman looked at the man who asked the question and answered, "There are three stages of shock. Stage one is when low blood flow results in the heart beating faster. Blood vessels throughout the body become slightly smaller so that the kidneys can help retain fluid in the circulatory system. It's the body's mechanism to survive until the flow of blood goes back to normal. In stage two, however, these methods of compensation fail. The body can no longer sustain itself and other aspects of the system break down. Oxygen deprivation begins to affect the heart, lungs and the brain. The patient begins to feel confused and disoriented and possible hallucination sets in."

The woman then turned to Hannibal and addressed him, "When your nephew came in, he was borderline stage three, his heart was beginning to fail so were his kidneys and lung functions. We were able to reverse the effects, but there were complications."

"What complications?" B.A. suddenly asked.

"Lack of oxygen to the brain," the doctor replied regretfully.

Murdock's eyes widened in horror, "Are you…are you saying he's brain dead?"

The doctor shook her head, "Not necessarily. In his case, not enough oxygen reached the brain and it began to swell. In order for me to reverse the effects, I had to place him under an induced coma. This procedure should allow the brain enough time to naturally heal itself."

"Jesus," Frankie ran his hand over his head in frustration.

"Doctor," Hannibal interjected, "Is he going to make it?"

The woman remained quiet for a moment to carefully word her answer, "Every patient is different Mr. Smith. Some patients with similar conditions heal within days, others take a little longer. And then there are those who just don't recover. I don't know about your nephew. That's why, I'll be monitoring him closely for the new few days and I'll keep you posted with everything that I know. All I can tell you right now is to be with him as much as possible."

"When can we see him?" Murdock asked.

"At this moment, he is being transferred into a private room. Give us about fifteen minutes and I'll have one of our nurses call you when he is ready."

"Thank you, doctor," Hannibal replied as he shook the woman's hand.

"Mr. Smith, I can promise that I will do everything that I can to increase his chances," the doctor answered as she took her other hand and wrapped it around the one she shook. "Sometimes we just have to have a little faith."

Hannibal nodded, but didn't reply.

Once the woman left, the rest of the team gathered.

"What now, Hannibal?" BA asked without even looking at them. The Colonel could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"When the nurse returns, we'll go see him," he began. "If he's being put in a private room, I'm sure Stockwell is already aware of his condition and worked out a way to keep Face away to prevent identification."

"How do you know?" Frankie asked.

"I never gave out my name to anyone and I never told anyone Face was my nephew," Hannibal admitted. "Let me find out what else Stockwell told the hospital. Come and get me when we are ready to go up. I'm going to the van to place a call to Stockwell."

Frankie and B.A. walked back to their chair when Murdock suddenly told them, "I'll be right back, I need to make a call."

"To who?" The big muscled man asked.

He couldn't tell them yet, mostly because he didn't think either would approve of the call, "I'm calling Gina to see how she's doing."

Feeling comfortable with the answer, B.A. turned and went back to wait, talking to Frankie from time to time about the ordeal that just had just passed.

Murdock then went to the closest pay phone, found a quarter in his pocket and began to dial.


	4. Chapter 4

Good evening. Thank you again for sticking so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

LittleMonkeyDog: I've always wanted to write an Ellen/Face fic. I hope this one comes out good. I guess here you will get the answers to your question…well, partly.

TranNZ: Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it. I very much loved writing it.

MissEclipse: You know, I find writing A-team fics hard. Writing male characters (especially "macho" men like these characters) is challenging. I hope that I was able to portray Hannibal the right way.

Okay….here's the next chapter….Have fun.

Chapter 4-The Phone Call

It was well over midnight when the phone rang. Ellen Bancroft had been dozing off while reading a paperback novel she had picked up at the grocery store earlier that day when the sudden sound of the telephone ringing startled her.

"Who on Earth?" she gasped as she sat up from her bed wondering who would call her at this time of the night. Picking up the phone, she groggily answered, "Hello?"

"Ellen?"

She recognized the voice immediately. The feeling of sleep immediately disappeared as anxiety and frustration set in. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to control the anger that sparked spontaneously, "Murdock? Why are you calling me? Listen, I thought I told Templeton–"

"He was shot earlier this evening," Murdock interrupted her. "We're at D.C. General."

She stayed quiet for a moment before answering. The anger quickly faded and a feeling of worry and downright panic appeared. A memory of her brother came in to her mind. The last time she'd seen him his blue eyes where so full of hope just before she crushed them with her request. Now, she not only felt scared that she wouldn't see her brother again, but remorse for what she made him feel before leaving him, "Is he…" she couldn't finish.

"He's alive. For now," Murdock answered. His voice sounded very monotone and tired. She could tell he was trying to keep it together, but Ellen felt the pain in his voice. "We don't know if he'll make it. The doctor had to induce him into coma. She said...brain swelling...I...I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"Oh God!" Ellen cried out.

"Listen, I know you don't want anything to do with him, but he called out to you twice tonight," Murdock said quickly afraid she hang up on him. "He wanted to let you know that he was sorry and that you were right." Murdock could hear her crying on the other end of the line, "I'm not sure what he meant by that, but maybe you know. I don't know. Maybe, he wanted you to know that."

The captain could not see her. But if he had, he'd seen Ellen nodding in bed as she held her sobs. Noticing that she wasn't saying anything, Murdock took the hint, "I need to get back. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay," Ellen was only able to whisper.

Nodding, Murdock answered, "Okay," before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Doctor Cartwright had told them, within fifteen minutes a nurse entered the waiting room and escorted them to Face's room three floors above them. Luckily, Hannibal had been back so they saved time going to the van to look for him. As the nurse led them down the hallway, she stopped in front of a door of the last room in that particular corridor. There she faced them, "Before you go in, I need to warn you about a few things."

The men looked at her with worried glances.

"First, I want you to be prepared for what you see. Patients who undergo surgery go through a very rough ordeal. Your friend will look very tired, pale and worse for wear. His breathing is still ragged, but, we're giving him oxygen and as the trauma in the lungs clear, the breathing will go back to normal."

"I've heard that in the past, there are times that people in drug-induced comas demonstrate some type of conscious state. Is that true?" Frankie asked carefully, trying not to sound foolish by his question.

The nurse nodded somewhat, "Well, there's instances where the patient might dream. Others, once fully awake, have shared that they could hear voices, although they couldn't tell what the family members were saying. I think that is why Doctor Cartwright wants you all to have as much interaction with him as possible."

"How are you monitoring the brain swelling?" Hannibal asked.

"There's a portable EEG machine above the head of the bed," the nurse said in low calm voice. "It is what we are using to monitor his brain waves. You'll see it as soon as you walk in."

Hannibal nodded.

"Are you ready to see him now?" The nurse asked.

When they were finally able to see him, Hannibal put on his bravest face. B.A., who was never capable of showing a poker face, shook his head regrettably. Frankie sighed and whispered, "Oh man."

Seeing that the group needed privacy, the nurse gently said, "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call me." With that, she quietly made an exit out of the room.

Murdock, who had been the most susceptible through the ordeal, was the first to walk to him. Taking his friend's hand, he whispered, "Hey muchacho, you gotta wake up once that drug wears off. You just got to."

Under the respiratory prongs they had placed under his nostrils, Face was pale white. His blond hair was neatly, but unstylishly brushed back. The hospital gown was worn very loosely, probably to make it easier for the medical team access his wound. An IV drip, along with various bags of antibiotics, was attached to his left arm to provide fluids. Each of his temples had an electrode that feed information to a machine stationed above the head of the bed. His breathing was still erratic, forced, just like the nurse had mentioned earlier.

The rest of the team walked up slowly to the bed. Frankie was the first to speak, "You gonna be okay man. We are here for you. We need you."

"Yeah, man," B.A. added. "Who's gonna scan us a decent place to crash on our next mission? You know this crazy fool don't do a better job than you," he said pointing at Murdock.

Murdock, on the other hand, couldn't say a word. He kept staring at his friend and all the feelings of guilt just rushed back. _Oh my God. What have I done?_

After a moment, no one expected Hannibal to say anything. He never shared his true feelings with anyone. He was a reserved man. Quiet. Pensive. That's why he took everyone by surprise when he suddenly said, "He has to wake up. I can't lose a man, not like this."

"You won't, Jonny," Frankie replied putting his hand on the Colonel's shoulder. "Face…Face is stronger than we give him credit for. He'll pull through."

Hannibal nodded, but the statement didn't make him feel any better, "I'm going to stay with him for a while."

"Me too," Murdock immediately offered.

"Yeah," B.A. answered as he picked up a chair from the corner of the room and placed it on the other side of Face's bed.

"I'll go get us some coffee," Frankie offered as he watched the team guard their friend. "We have a long night ahead of us."

XXXXXXXXXX

The team stayed with Face close to the early morning hours. Hannibal was the first one up and checked in on his fallen comrade only to find that there had been no change since he first saw him. Face was in the same position as he left him before he fell asleep. Nothing changed. He expected it, but still clung to some hope of finding a miracle, no matter how small.

Sighing with resignation, he looked over at the rest of the team. Frankie and Murdock sat uncomfortably on the sofa across the room. They were asleep, but Hannibal could tell that upon waking they were going to have neck pain from the position they lay in.

B.A. had taken the chair on the right side of Face's bed. He snored softly. Hannibal had taken the chair to the left of the bed that faced the small window. He was about to wake up the group when the phone in the room rang.

Everyone immediately woke up. _Well, no need to wake them now_ , he thought as he picked up the phone. He had an idea of who it was.

"Smith," the Colonel replied over the phone.

"Colonel," Stockwell's voice emerged. "How is Lieutenant Peck?"

"No change," he answered looking back at his friend. "But I think you knew that already."

"Doctor Cartwright briefed me last night," the General answered. "I was hoping you tell me something different."

"You believe in miracles, General?"

"At times," Stockwell replied with a good natured tone that surprised Hannibal. Stockwell, not wanting to continue on the path of sentimentalism, offered, "I've taken the liberty of reserving two rooms at the Marriott Hotel in Woodley for the next week. I figured that you might want to stay close to the Lieutenant. Langley is an hour away and I'm sure none of you are willing to go back."

With a small smile of appreciation and still surprised by the gesture, Hannibal answered, "You getting soft on us Stockwell?"

"Not at all Colonel," he said with a sarcastic laugh, "That will never happen. But, when it is needed, I take care of my team. Carla has left your room keys with the front desk. They are under the name Stanley Hunter. The rooms are available for you."

Now growing a little serious, Hannibal, a man who didn't thank people very easily said, "That's very kind of you General. We…I appreciate this."

Surprised by the Colonel's gratitude, Stockwell remained quiet for a moment before answering, "Well, let's see how you'll all show your appreciation on your next mission when you do things…my way."

Before Hannibal knew it, the line went dead. The Colonel knew that it was just as hard for Stockwell to take compliments as it was for him to give one.

Once he hung up the phone, the rest of the group looked at him wondering what had happened, "Stockwell reserved us two rooms at the Marriott. It's a long drive from Langley to DC. He figured it be easier for us if we stay."

"Stockwell did that for us?" Frankie asked not hiding his surprise.

"Yeah, who knew he actually has…feelings," Murdock said as he stretched.

Looking back to Face, who showed no signs of even having been aware of what happened, Hannibal said, "I think we should get some breakfast and then crash for a few hours at the hotel. Frankie and B.A., when you're up to it, can you drive back to Langley and pack us some clothes to bring back?"

"Yeah, sure," BA nodded immediately. "Murdock, I'll need your apartment key to get in."

Nodding, Murdock rose from the sofa, pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to the big muscled man, "Thanks Big Guy."

"No problem," the big man answered as he got up. "We should go."

No one wanted to leave the room. They had to force themselves out. Leaving Face on his own felt wrong. Murdock felt it the most, "Listen guys, I'm…I'm going to stay here until someone comes back."

"Murdock, you need your rest," Hannibal began shaking his head.

"No, I'll get it. Look, I got the sofa all to myself. I'm sure I can get a blanket from one of the nurses and I'll be fine. I'm not even hungry. When I am, I'll go down to the hospital cafeteria and get something to eat. Besides, once you are back, I'll go grab some Z's at the hotel."

"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked, feeling relieved knowing someone would stay with Face.

"Yeah," Murdock nodded. "I don't want to leave the Faceman alone. Can you imagine how angry he'll be if he finds out no one was with him during this time? You know how needy he can get."

Hannibal hoped he'd hear Face's overly melodramatic whines soon. But, part of him still had his doubts. After all, there was no guarantee that once the doctor stopped the medication, Face would wake up. But, he had to admit that Murdock was right. He knew Face would never let them live it down. He'd use guilt as part of his con to get what he wanted out of them. Hannibal found himself smiling a little at the thought. "Alright. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"No worries," Murdock shook his head. "Got it covered."

With that, the team headed out, leaving Face and Murdock on their own.

Once alone, Murdock walked over to Face's bed. He took his friend's hand and squeezed it lightly, "Faceman, you better wake up. You can't take Sleeping Beauty's place. She's a girl for crying out loud!" Knowing he'd receive no response, Murdock sighed and said, "Buddy. You need to come back to us. We need you."


	5. Chapter 5

Good evening everyone! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I'm already outlining a second story. Very much novel length. Hope I can finish it this year!

Avieryfriend: Thank you so much for your review! It totally made my day when I read it. I also thought it should have been a two part episode. So many things were fixed so quickly and superficially. But, then again, a lot of the episodes in the series were. It was an awesome series though, wasn't it?

LAGC: Really appreciate your thoughts. I don't want to make the guys sound to…girly. So, I'm hopeful they still come across as men. LOL!

Littlemonkeydog: Yep. She does. As you will see here. I think Stockwell was overall a good guy. He was a government man, so he's as good as he can get. Realistically, I assumed that he would have been fair with the guys under these circumstances.

Tania: Well, you are about to find out.

 **Chapter 5-The Return**

Ellen hadn't slept at all since she received Murdock's call the night before. Still lying in bed as the sun rose, she thought of the last time she saw her brother. _Almost six months ago_ , she sighed. Replaying the scene in her mind, she could not believe that she acted so coldly toward him. Without even realizing, tears began streaming down her cheeks. "How could I have been so heartless?" she asked herself.

Getting up from bed, Ellen quickly took the portable phone from her nightstand and went to her dresser where she picked up her purse. Then, she walked over to her work desk where the phone directory was located. Opening the book as she sat down on her chair, she rummaged through the pages until she found the listing she searched for. Then, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"American Airlines, this is Kelly speaking, how can I help you?" the voice of a woman with a Texan accent said from the other end of the line.

"Hi, good morning," Ellen immediately answered. "I want to book your soonest flight to Washington, D.C."

XXXXXXXXX

It was well over ten in the morning when Murdock woke up once more, this time, feeling extremely hungry. Getting up the sofa he used as a bed, he watched his friend for a few minutes and after convincing himself that Face was not going to wake up anytime soon, headed to the bathroom where he freshened up, splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth using the disposable toothpaste and brush he found in the bathroom.

He went to the hospital cafeteria where he bought breakfast and took it back to the room, not wanting to leave Face alone for too long.

Once in, he found Dr. Cartwright looking over his friend. Turning around she smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Doctor," Murdock said as he put his breakfast on the counter. "How's he doing?"

"He's about the same," she answered sympathetically. "We all have to be patient. It will take some time." She tried sounding convincing, but Murdock thought the statement sounded ambiguous. "The wound is healing pretty well and brain activity hasn't faltered. In a few days, we'll take another scan to check on the swelling. I hope hearing this makes you feel better."

Surprised, Murdock looked at her, "How did you know?"

She smiled a little, "Sometimes, I say things in ways others might take as…well, not hopeful. I saw it in all your eyes last night. I apologize, I didn't mean to sound so uncaring to you and your friends."

"No," he shook his head. "No need to apologize. I didn't think you were cold. I just thought–"

"You thought I meant that you needed time to process…the alternative to what you don't want to happen," she replied, trying to do it tactfully.

Murdock nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I guess I did. Not, not that I believe it for a minute. He's…he's tough you know." Looking at his friend who lied in bed sleeping peacefully. "He just likes milking the situation."

The doctor smiled, "Well, at least I can give you some comfort in knowing that his breathing is getting better. I'll continue monitoring him and if all goes well, then we'll have one less thing to worry about."

"Yeah, that's great!" Murdock replied with a smile. "See, getting better already."

He allowed the physician to continue doing her work and a few minutes later, Murdock was once again alone with Face. He noticed that his friend still looked pale, but not as bad as the night before. Face looked like he was improving, although it looked like the improvement would take some time.

He ate his breakfast in silence as he continued his vigil on his friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was well over two o'clock when Hannibal walked in the room and found Murdock dozing off as he watched television. When the door opened, Murdock sat up, "Colonel."

"Hey Captain," Hannibal replied as he walked-in, "How's he doing?"

"Still napping," Murdock tried to bring a little humor, but Hannibal could tell it wasn't there.

"Murdock, why don't you go get some rest? I'll stay here with Face," Hannibal gently ordered. When he noticed that Murdock wasn't getting up, but deeply thinking the offer, he added, "Captain, go get some rest. That's an order."

Knowing that he didn't have a choice in the matter, Murdock tried extending his time by updating Hannibal on the events in the morning, "Just so you know Doc says he's breathing better and his brain activity are doing well too."

Glad to hear it, Hannibal smiled, "Good. He's coming around."

"Yes," Murdock smiled as he nodded. "Yeah. The nurse also gave him a sponge bath this morning and shampooed his hair with that powdered shampoo. I even got her to style his hair a little. You know how Face likes to get pampered. I…I really thought he'd wake up at that point. The nurse was a pretty good looking gal."

This time Hannibal laughed and Murdock joined in. For a moment, it felt like Face was really with them. But soon, they looked at their friend and the melancholic atmosphere returned. Sighing, Hannibal smiled sadly, "Well, I'm sure Face will get to meet the pretty nurse, soon."

"I'm sure he will Colonel," Murdock replied.

Turning to the Captain, Hannibal said, "Murdock, go. BA and Frankie walked out with me. They went to Langley to get us some clothes and will be back later today." Walking over to Murdock, he handed him the hotel key card, "It's room 312, you're bunking in with Frankie."

Taking the card, Murdock nodded, "If anything happens, you make sure to call me."

"You know I will," the Colonel affirmed.

"And if he shows signs that he's walking up–"

"Murdock," Hannibal interrupted him, "You know that's not going to happen until the doctor begins weaning the drugs in his system."

Nodding and sighing, Murdock walked out to the room with a heavy heart as he left his friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

At around six o'clock later that day as Hannibal read the paper from a chair close to Face's bed, he suddenly heard the Lieutenant suddenly breathe heavily. Closing the paper abruptly, the Colonel immediately stood up and went to the bed, "Face?"

Face lay motionless in bed. However, when Hannibal studied him, he noticed light perspiration on his forehead and the beginnings of erratic breathing. When he touched Face's forehead, the Colonel's eyes widened with surprise, "You're burning up."

Hannibal headed toward the door, opened it and shouted for a nurse. Within seconds a young woman ran in, "You need to take a look at my friend, he's burning up."

The woman immediately checked on her patient and within seconds pressed a button located above the bed. Turning around to face Hannibal, the nurse said, "Sir, can you please wait outside?"

"Outside? Why?"

Hannibal was about to continue to ask what was going on when a doctor and two other nurses ran in the room. The doctor looked at Hannibal immediately, "Sir, would you step outside?"

The Colonel wanted to have more information, but knew that the medical staff needed to treat Face first. That was more important. Doing what was ordered, Hannibal stepped outside. Just as he did, he saw Murdock, BA and Frankie walk down the hallway toward him.

"Hey," Frankie asked surprised to see Hannibal outside, "What's going on?"

"Face is running a fever. The doctor is in there right now checking him," he answered.

"Is he going to be alright?" BA asked concerned.

Sighing, the Colonel shook his head, "I don't know BA. I can only hope and pray he is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking in to the main lobby of the hospital, Ellen Bancroft headed directly to the counter where she found an older woman in uniform typing away on the computer, "Excuse me."

The older woman looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry, I guess I was too concentrated looking at the screen. How may I help you?"

Giving a slightly forced smile, Ellen asked, "My brother was admitted here last night. I came to see him today."

"Oh," the woman replied. "I can certainly help you. Tell me, what's his name?"

"Templeton Peck," Ellen immediately replied, somewhat unsure that she should have even mentioned the name.

"The woman was unfazed by the name she had just heard and began typing on the keyboard. It took her a minute or two before she looked up, "I'm sorry. We don't have anyone by that name. Are you sure he was admitted here?"

Ellen thought about it and questioned whether she had heard correctly the name of the hospital that Murdock had told her. Then, feeling she had heard right, she nodded firmly, "Yes, I'm sure. My friend called me last night and said he was here."

The woman shook her head, "Well, like I said, we don't have anyone by that name."

 _They wouldn't have used his real name_ , she immediately thought. _But what name could they have used? Come on, Ellen, think!_

The older woman looked at her skeptically, "Miss, are you sure your brother was admitted here?"

Ellen couldn't have possibly known what alias her brother used. So, on a whim, she looked at the woman, "Temp is his birth name, but he wasn't really fond of it. I forgot that a few months ago, he changed it."

"Oh," the woman nodded perplexed to hear that someone would do something like changing their name, "Alright, what name is your brother using?"

Sighing, Ellen thought of the first name that came to mind, "Richard Bancroft."


	6. Chapter 6

Good afternoon! I hope I edited this right…I hope. But, let me know and I'll fix what I missed.

Just to let you know, I don't have a medical background, so don't take what I wrote as "true". Although, the medical equipment does exists, I'm not sure if the medical plan would really happen. LOL. It's fantasy after all…

Anyways, enjoy. We are almost done with this one. Already working on a second fic. ;)

Tania: Here's your answer my friend! Enjoy!

Lilievahine: Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter as well.

LittleMonkeyDog: Yeah, I never saw Face as a Richard either. Although, I can of see where the "rich" pedigree came from now. LOL! As with Tania, here's more. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I always enjoy your fics too. I'd love to see what you can do with an Ellen story!

Chapter 6

Waiting outside the room, Hannibal's patience began to run thin. He was tempted to barge into the room to demand answers, but he knew better than to interrupt the medical team while they were taking care of Face. Murdock would sneak a peek every now and again, but he couldn't see anything other than a couple of nurses and the doctor hovering over Face's bed speaking medical jargon that he couldn't understand.

"How long has it been?" Frankie sighed as he leaned on the wall across from the room.

"Not too long," Murdock replied. "About five minutes or so."

"Feels like forever," BA sighed as he shook his head with worry.

Hannibal was past his patience level as the other men talked to one another. About to go in, he was suddenly stopped by the door of the room opening and the doctor walking out, "Mr. Smith?"

"Yes," the Colonel immediately answered, "What's going on? How's my nephew?"

"He is running an extremely high fever," the doctor answered. "I believe that he's not responding well to the medication we used to induce him. I'm having the staff call Doctor Cartwright. In the meantime, I'm going to have to get the drug out of his system. Before I do, however, I want to do another MRI to see if there's been any decrease in the swelling."

Looking worried, Hannibal asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not concerned with the fever. Once the medication is out of his system, it's most likely to break," the attending on call answered. "What I'm concerned about is if the test shows that there is still some brain swelling, we'll need to figure out what other alternatives can be used to decrease it. If he is not responding well to this medication, which is the least strong of the three, I'm pretty positive he won't be able to stand the others."

"So what other alternatives, are they?" Murdock asked.

As soon as the question was asked, the doors of the room opened and the nurses wheeled out the bed carrying Face who lay motionless, but profusely sweating.

Looking back at the man wearing the dark brown leather jacket, the doctor replied as he hurried out, "Let's just take it step by step for now. Allow me to give him the MRI first and then, either Dr. Cartwright or I will brief you as to our next steps."

As the men watched their friend whisked away by the healthcare personnel, a woman appeared from the opposite corner of the hallway and called out, "Wait!"

The men turned and watched as Ellen Bancroft almost ran to her brother.

"Excuse me," the doctor suddenly asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm his sister," she answered as she reached her brother. Caressing his face gently, Ellen answered, "What's wrong with him? Why are you taking him away?"

"Miss, I need to get him to Radiology," the doctor told her. Turning to Hannibal, he asked, "Can you brief her?"

"Yes. Ellen," Hannibal walked up to her, "Let them take care of him."

"Go ahead doctor," Hannibal interrupted, "We'll brief her."

"I'll provide you an update as soon as I can," the young doctor replied before helping the rest of the staff wheeled the patient to the elevators.

"Hannibal, what's going on? Where are they taking Templeton?"

"He's having a reaction to the medicine they gave to induce him and it caused him to get a fever," he explained. "They need to get it out of him to stabilize him."

Nodding and immediately crying on him, Ellen answered, "Oh my God!"

"He's going to be fine," Hannibal gently stroked her back.

"How? What did they give him? Why are they making him worse?" she asked again trying to hold herself together.

The Colonel gently rubbed her shoulders as he tried to calm her down. The shock must have been so great for her that she didn't process his words the first time. He tried again. "Ellen, listen to me carefully. Face had an allergic reaction to the medication they gave him to induce him into the coma. They need to pump the meds out of his system."

"It's okay Ellen," Murdock whispered to her as he put his arm around her shoulders, "He'll be alright."

"What if he isn't?" she began crying as she held on to Hannibal. "What if he…and I treated him…I was so awful to him."

Gently taking her away from Hannibal and guiding her to the room, Murdock sighed, "Don't think that way. Face is going to be very happy to see you."

The Colonel watched as Murdock tried calming the younger woman down. He had heard what had occurred between Ellen and Face months ago. Although surprised by her being here, Hannibal was happy that she had come to her senses. He knew that Face would be extremely happy to wake up and find his sister by the bedside.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had felt like hours before the group watched their friend and brother brought back to the private room where they held vigil. When looking at Face, they noticed how tired he looked despite his current state. When Ellen went to him, she immediately touched his forehead to see if the fever had passed.

"He will still have the fever until it eventually breaks," the doctor immediately told her when he watched her actions. A man in his mid-thirties, he was considerably younger than Dr. Cartwright, but his youth didn't take away the confidence in his disposition and firmness in words. Hannibal could tell the kid was smart.

Looking up, she asked, "How is he?"

"We ran the MRI and found that the swelling to the brain is slightly less, but he is not out of the woods yet. It would have been better to have kept him dosed. At this point, he can wake up at any time and it would complicate things if he would."

"So what's next?" BA immediately asked. "I don't like the word complicate."

The doctor nodded cautiously, "Neither do I. Waking up in this condition could have dire consequences on him."

"What does that mean?" Frankie suddenly asked. "I mean, are you saying he's not going wake up at all?"

Ellen looked at her brother for a moment, regret filling her eyes, "Damn it," she whispered.

"That's one possibility," the doctor replied to the group. "Another could be that upon waking up, he can experience dizziness, irregular breathing, vision or memory loss, inability to walk, difficulty speaking, seizures, consistent loss of consciousness. There's a lot of possibilities. Truthfully, I'd rather he not wake up until the swelling goes down."

"You mentioned earlier about alternative treatments. What do you have in mind?" Hannibal asked.

"Dr. Cartwright is arriving at any moment," the doctor began, "I'm suggesting to her that we begin Oxygen Therapy on Mr. Bancroft."

"How does that work?" Ellen chimed in as she held her brother's hand.

"It's a new kind of therapy for coma patients still in its experimental stage," the man answered.

No sooner had the doctor replied when Dr. Cartwright walked into the room and continued the conversation, "I think it's our best option at this point." Looking at the rest of the group, she said, "Hyperbaric Oxygen Therapy has been proposed as a treatment for minimizing secondary brain damage by improving the oxygen supply to the brain. In this case, Mr. Bancroft will be placed inside a specially designed chamber in which 100% oxygen is delivered at a greater than normal atmospheric pressure. It's the fastest and best method to getting him better at this point."

"You are telling me that there are no other options?" Ellen suddenly asked.

Shaking her head, the female physician turned and closed the door of the room before replying, "I'm going to be frank. We know who all of you are. General Stockwell briefed me."

Hannibal wasn't surprised, but instead of confirming his suspicions, he allowed her to continue, "Doctor Adam Jones served as Staff Sergeant in US Air Force prior to his discharge a year ago and I served in the US Navy, First Class Petty Officer."

"Let me guess," Hannibal now nodded in understanding, "You both work for Stockwell."

"We are on call whenever his people need help," Doctor Jones replied. "There are certain liberties that allow us to conduct procedures such as these to help…the EIA."

Frankie smiled, "So you all work for Stockwell too."

"Even though, we no longer serve in the military, we believe in serving our country the best way we can," Cartwright answered, "Mr. Peck is someone of value to our country, just like you all are. We will do everything we can to make sure he recuperates."

"You do know that we are fugitives, right?" Frankie shook his head in confusion, "I mean, you make us sound like assets to the country."

Doctor Jones smiled, "I've followed the A-Team for years. Even before you joined the EIA, I always believed that there was something unique about your situation."

"Joined?" Murdock snorted.

"Can't it fool!" BA whispered to the crazy man.

"Tell me what you plan on doing," Hannibal tuned the conversation back to his lieutenant.

"This is a portable chamber that we can bring to the room," Jones replied. "We can put the lieutenant inside the chamber for a few days. We're hopeful that the brain heals not only faster, but without any after effects to him."

"What are some of the side effects?"

"There's a possibility to damage to the lungs, damage to the ears and sinuses, vision changes," Cartwright answered, "But my main concern is oxygen poisoning. Unfortunately, this is the only thing we can do to save him from any brain injury."

Taking her brother's hand, Ellen answered, "What about his wound? Will the chamber affect the healing?"

"That will be very carefully monitored," Doctor Cartwright replied. "Please know that we have thought of all possible scenarios. Doctor Jones and myself will closely keep an eye on him for the next few days."

"How many days are we talking about?" Murdock asked.

"At least three," she answered immediately. "If we see that the swelling decreased, we will pull him out. At that point, he'll be able to wake up on his own."

"You sure 'bout that?" It was BA who now sounded skeptical.

"In the medical field there are never certainties, Sergeant Baracus," she answered gently. "But, I am certain that at this point, this is the best alternative we can provide your friend."

"We can bring in the chamber tonight," Jones replied. "The sooner the better."

"Do it," Hannibal immediately answered as he looked at Face and Ellen. He suddenly imaged the smile that would emerge from his friend's face if he saw the love Ellen showed to him, "We need him back soon." Looking at the rest of his team, the colonel watched as they looked back at him with agreeable eyes. Cartright was correct, this was all they could do at this point.

Nodding, the physicians asked if there were any other questions.

When no one in the group replied, the doctor nodded, "Okay. Then, the best thing to do now, is just talk to him. No study have been found to prove this theory, but there are cases where coma patients have stated that they could hear those around them even in their sleep state. Perhaps, by you doing this, you can motivate Lieutenant Peck to keep fighting."

"Thanks doc," Murdock smiled a little, "It may help."

With that, the doctors took their leave.

Once alone, the group looked at their leader. Wordlessly asking what was next, Hannibal turned to Ellen, "Well kid. We should use this time wisely."

"What do you mean, Hannibal?" she asked, curious as to what the older man meant.

Smiling the Colonel answered, "You came here to be with your brother. We'll leave you alone with him for a while. Talk to him. If the doc's theory is right, then you might just be the key to motivate him to come back to us."

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had left her alone. Alone with her brother. Ellen still felt somewhat nervous about being left alone with Face, but oddly, she also felt happy and grateful. His family trusted her. Looking carefully at him, Ellen noticed, probably for the first time, how handsome her brother was. Despite how pale he looked, her attention focused on his facial features. They were perfect.

Funny, she thought, even noticing how handsome he was, she was never, even when she didn't know about their relationship, felt attracted to him. She smiled.

"You know," she whispered in his ears. "You don't look like Dad. You don't have his eyes, or hair color. I got all that," she sighed. Her brother had obviously inherited all his physical traits from his mother. "Don't get me wrong Temp," she brushed his hair gently with her hand, "I think you got the better end of the bargain."

Part of her was hoping he'd answer her, but realistically, Ellen knew that wouldn't happen. Knowing that small talk wasn't really what she needed to do, the woman said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for acting the way the way that I did. I'm sorry for not…trying. But, I need you to give me a second chance. It's like you said before, we only have each other. And, if you go, I'll be all alone and I can't have that because, I don't want to be alone. I can't allow you to leave me because I need my big brother. I need you Templeton."

Ellen kissed his forehead. He was still warm to the touch, "You can't leave me Temp. You can't."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm almost done. Hope you enjoy this next update. Please excuse my typos. I do this for fun. My life is crazy and there's barely time to fix things. The day I write a book, I'll hire an editor. LOL!

Lunaz: Thank you so much! Very appreciated. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

MissEclipse: Thanks! I've never seen Stockwell as the bad guy. He gives the team a lot of liberties despite his position. I think it's part of the comedy of the show (in a way). He is also not an emotional man, so this is as close to emotion as I think I can get him. LOL. I've always wanted to see how Face/Ellen relationship would have worked out. The writers of the series were horrible with follow ups. I think this was one think lacking from the show. But then again, it was the 80's and the entertainment was different. I heard there's a new A-team show coming with a girl cast? Ridiculous if you ask me. What a horrible way to pay tribute to such a popular and yet underserved show. I wouldn't be surprised if Peppard came out of his grave and for good reason. The A-team is a guy's show. This woman's right this is going overboard. LOL.

LittleMonkeyDog: I'm so glad you are enjoying the fic. I'm also enjoying yours. Whenever alerts come out, I'm already opening up the address to read!

Tania: Isn't he lovely to look at? I get goosebumps when I see him. What a dream!

Terry S: I think you are going to love the last chapter the most. Hope you continue reading! BTW, this is not the last chapter. LOL!

Chapter 7-Mr. Sandman

After carefully assessing Face's condition later that night, both physicians decided that it would be best to begin the Hyperbaric Oxygen Therapy after the fever broke. Luckily, by midday the next day, Face's temperature was back to normal. To assure he wouldn't wake, Jones administered a light drug to keep him sedated in case he would wake up prior to entering the chamber. The group stayed with him in his original room, while the medical staff prepared another private room that contained the cylinder chamber where he would lay for the next three days.

As the group waited, Ellen never left her brother's side. Holding his hand, she told Hannibal, "I hope this works, Hannibal."

"It will," the colonel replied firmly. "Like someone told me once—you gotta have faith."

Looking back at her brother, she smiled a little, "I hope we get the time we need to catch up. I don't know anything about him and for a time, I didn't want to."

"And now?" Murdock asked carefully.

She squeezed her brother's hand, "Now, I want to know everything." Looking at Murdock, Ellen sighed, "I was scared. I was so scared about the unknown that I didn't consider to look beyond…to see what I'd be missing. Templeton, saw what I didn't."

"Well, he's always been good at seeing possibilities," Frankie smiled.

Ellen smiled, "I'm sure."

"You should hear some of the crazy stunts that kid's been able to pull off," Hannibal shook his head, "He's quite good at acquiring the impossible."

"You remember the time Face hosted that party for a movie he wanted to make?" Murdock began laughing.

B.A. smiled as he shook his head.

"When was that?" Frankie asked.

"Oh, way before we met you Kimozabee," Murdock replied as he looked at Ellen. "Face wanted to produce a movie and needed investors so he put together this lavish party, invited half of the movie industry, actors, producers, directors and just about every rich person and their mother."

This time Hannibal was now laughing, "Yeah. He was careful to invite everyone except us."

"Why?" Ellen smiled as she watched Hannibal's eyes spark at the memory.

"Because he knew he'd be in trouble if I found out," he replied, shaking his head. "I did find out. Just in time too because the military police found out where he was a little after I did."

"Yeah," BA interjected, "If Hannibal hadn't crashed that party, Face probably be sitting in jail. Decker would have made sure of that."

"Wasn't he afraid of getting caught?" Ellen asked, a bit perplexed.

"Face?" Murdock snorted. "I think at that moment he was angry about not getting the money for his movie. Knowing him, he'd find a way to escape from Decker."

Frankie laughed, "That's Face alright."

"Your brother is one who likes taking risks," Hannibal shrugged. "I've never seen him settle for second best. Maybe it was his upbringing."

"Has he ever discussed with you his childhood?" Ellen asked carefully. "His life in the orphanage."

The room became quiet for a moment before Murdock answered, "Not a lot. Sometimes he'd share with me things here and there, but I don't think he liked talking about it."

"He's never really had a constant in his life," Hannibal smiled sadly. "Unless you count us. I guess Face tried to find ways to create something consistent. Something that was his and only his. We all have family, maybe one that we can't see often, but they're there. He didn't. So, he tried finding other means of gaining consistency."

Ellen looked back at her brother and sighed, "Well, he has a constant now."

A knock on the door had them all look up as the door opened. Doctor Cartwright walked in, "We're ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

With all the new medical equipment needed for Face, the new room was limited in space. Three people in the room was the limit so the team took turns staying with him. The space limitation also forced them to take turns to go to the hotel and rest. Ellen herself was forced to take s shift like the others. Despite the fact that she argued with Hannibal to stay, he made her rest.

During the three days of the required therapy Face was in, Ellen learned about her brother, his military family and even herself. One evening, she decided to treat everyone to dinner. Since no one wanted to leave the hospital, they settled for the hospital cafeteria. At a table, the group shared with her stories of their past cases and clients. There was laughter, questions and even moments of sadness about events from their past. At one point of their conversation, Ellen asked a question that ignited a lot of excitement, "So, when this is all over, when you finally get your pardons, what's next for all of you?"

Frankie was the first to speak out, "Oh, that's easy! First, see my Dad again. I mean, I was pulled into this…situation. Not that I'm complaining."

"Yeah, sure," B.A grunted as he picked up his glass of milk and began drinking.

Hannibal couldn't help to laugh.

"Like I said," Frankie rolled his eyes and looked at Ellen, "I'd want to see my Dad. And, I'd like to go back to Hollywood. Continue creating movie magic…maybe study directing. I think I can give Spielberg a run for his money."

Smiling, Ellen turned to Hannibal, "How about you Colonel?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't mind seeing my nephew and his wife. They had a little girl a few years ago. She's probably two years old by now."

"Would you go back to making movies?" Frankie asked.

"I'm not sure," he sincerely answered. "Movies like the Aquamaniac are thing of the past. I thought about consulting for some Federal Agencies. Who knows? I could go into private consulting or investigations. It's just a thought."

"You would be great at that Hannibal," Murdock nodded. "No one can put a plan together like you. The FBI, the CIA will snatch you up. Stockwell better watch out."

"Now, Murdock," Hannibal sighed. "That's something to think about. Stockwell fighting to keep me. The man can barely stand me at times."

"Because you exasperate him, Jonny," Frankie smiled.

"That's right. It's all in good fun," the white hair man laughed.

"How about you B.A?" Ellen asked as she played with her salad.

"Me," he nodded, "I'd like to go back to Chicago. Be with mamma. She's getting ahead in years and I'd like to make sure I spend all the time I can with her."

"You still want to open those youth centers?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah," he nodded in his gruff voice, "For the kids."

"A man of few words, but a big heart," Murdock mocked with a friendly tone.

"Shut up, fool!"

"What about you, Murdock?" Frankie asked.

"Well," he said shyly, "There's this girl in California. We've been talking."

Hannibal's eyes widened a little, "That's why you went to California last month?"

The crazy man nodded, "Yeah, I didn't want to say anything because we're still just trying things out. Kelly and I met a few years back, when some guys were after me. She kept me safe and we've been friends ever since."

"Friends?" Frankie smiled.

Murdock rolled his eyes, "We are taking it slow."

"Aha," Hannibal sarcastically remark.

B.A just giggled.

Ellen was laughing now. This group was amazing. They had a chemistry that she never thought existed. They weren't even family yet, they were more family than her own. Templeton was so lucky to know them. A thought came to mind, what were her brother's plans?

"Hey, guys," she began. "Did Templeton ever share with you his plans?"

"He told me he was going to produce movies," Frankie replied taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Really?" B.A. asked curiously, "I thought he was interested in real estate."

"Face?" Murdock laughed, "No way. That's too boring for someone as flashy as that muchacho. Face told me that he wanted to open up nightclubs."

"He told me he wanted to tell his story to the world," Hannibal smiled as he looked up to the ceiling mocking the phrase he had just said. "Face has a thing for sharing himself to everyone who will hear him."

"But only what he wants to tell," Murdock reminded them.

Ellen nodded and smiled. But, something bothered her. Her brother hadn't shared truly what he wanted with them. What did he want? Was he really as flashy as the group thought he was, or was he hiding something that he didn't want to share with the others? Ellen wondered what was true and what was not about Templeton Peck.

XXXXXXXXX

Three proposed days turned into four and despite immediate worries, the team was assured that everything was going well. The physicians just wanted to make sure that Face was in perfect condition before being pulled out from the therapy.

By the morning of day five, he was back in the original room as the group congregated around him. Doctor Cartwright told them that it would take some time, but that she hoped that Face would wake up on his own soon. MRI's and CT scans showed that brain swelling was no longer an issue and brain activity was also at normal levels.

Hours of waiting turned into twenty-four hours, then forty-eight. Ellen and the group began to grow nervous.

"It's been two days, Dr. Cartwright," Ellen said when the physician came in for her day check-up of her patient.

"Ellen, I don't know what to tell you," the doctor replied sadly. "We have to be patient. Templeton has to wake up on his own. His body has gone through hell and it's not easy to come back from such abuse as the one he took. Be patient. Everything so far is looking well. Let's wait another day. If he doesn't wake up, we will begin discussing alternatives to natural consciousness."

"Which one is safer?"

"Of course, having him wake up in his own the safer option," the doctor replied. "But, we can look for other ways."

Sighing, and not feeling any better than she did before, Ellen nodded, "Alright, thank you doctor. I'll go back to my brother and we will wait as you've recommended."

"Ellen," the woman assured, "Believe when I tell you, everything is going well. But, if I find any abnormalities in the process, you will be the first to know. I promise you that."

Smiling appreciatively, Ellen nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Cartwright."

Padding her gently on her shoulder, the doctor left for her other rounds as Ellen turned back to her brother's room to wait.

As she walked in the rest of the group looked up, expecting answers. She smiled a little and shrugged, "We are just going to have to wait a little longer."

Murdock, who was sitting down next to his friend, held his hand, "Come on muchacho. I know you can do this. I know you can wake up."

XXXXXXXXXX

The evening drew to a close and the night welcomed the group with no changes. Tired and disappointed, they made themselves as comfortable as they could before calling it a night. No one wanted to leave. They all wanted to be there to welcome Face back to _the world of the living_ , as Murdock had multiple times shared. At around a quarter past two in the morning, Ellen, who sat on chair close to her brother's bed, suddenly startled awake.

Sitting up, she looked around the room before stretching her arms. She had thought she heard something. The group was sound asleep in the remaining chairs or the sofa that occupied the room. The room wasn't dark, but the lights had dimmed in order help them sleep. Everything seemed in place.

Sighing heavily, Ellen was about to stand up and stretch a bit before she heard a very soft groan. Immediately turning to her brother, she watched as Face moved his head softly toward her.

"Templeton," Ellen leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Temp, it's me Ellen. Come back to us. Wake up, please."

Face groaned again, a little harder. Ellen took her brother's hand and squeezed. "Please Temp. Come back to me."

She could tell he was fighting to open his eyes, "I know it's hard. I know you want to sleep, but you can't. You need to come back to me. Hannibal, Murdock, B. A. and Frankie are here. They are waiting for you. I'm waiting for you. Please open your eyes. For me, for your sister."

By this time, the group woke up, but Hannibal had signaled to stay quiet. Ellen was trying to get Face to wake up. They needed to support her by staying quiet and allowing her to concentrate. She looked at Hannibal, he nodded, encouraging her to continue.

Face took a heavy breath. He waged a war with his eye lids to open. Finally, after what seemed like hours, which was in reality a few minutes, Face opened his eyes.

"Yes!" Ellen smiled as tears came out of her eyes, "Hi."

Face looked at his sister. At first, he looked like he had no idea who she was. His stare was strange, distant. Slowly, awareness triggered and his brows knitted together. Fighting hard to voice his question, Face pushed the words out of his mouth, "E…Ellen?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm here."

Face closed his eyes in pain, "N…n…n…no. Not….s…s…s…safe. Not." With that, he took another deep breath before slipping away once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Good evening, sorry I've been MIA. I've been working on two other stories and I've been dividing my time between fics. Hope you like this chapter. We are almost done. And I have another A-team fic in the works as well. Oh boy! The wonders of imagination!

MissEclipse: You know, I didn't add Murdock because he is technically "not wanted" by law. But, you know. I should have. Let me see what I can come up with.

InACupFool: You are brave. I'm not watching. I loved the movie version though. I wish they would have made sequels. But a TV show. I don't think so. Hollywood has a horrendous track record when it comes to their versions of "reinventing" shows. I just don't believe in that. Be creative and come up with other shows, but don't mess whith perfection. Hope you enjoy the rest. I think I have maybe one or two more chapters after this one.

LittleMonkeyDog: So, don't hate me for this chapter. LOL! But I promise a happy ending. That's a staple in all my stories. BTW, where's your next chapter? Hello!

Viskey HeroMouse: Well, it's coming! And like I said, I promise happy ending in all my fics.

Tania: Thank you. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Lunaz: Thank you! I always thought that Face showed superficial feelings in the show. The few times he put them out they were very poignant. I wish that concept would have been explored further.

GreyGregory14: Just wanted to let you know, I much I enjoy your stories. Thank you for reading mine.

Please excuse my typos or missed grammar. My husband is watching his fishing show in the room and for the life of me, I can't concentrate! Okay, one…maybe two chapters to go and we are done!

 **Chapter 8-Family Reunion**

"Face!"

"Templeton!"

Both Hannibal and Ellen panicked when they watched Face close his eyes once more. And when they realized he wasn't opening them, Ellen bolted out of the room and shouted for someone to come in. It didn't take long for Doctor Jones to run in as he was the admitting physician for the floor.

When he noticed the distraught look of the occupants in the room hovering over Face's bed, he immediately went over to his patient and checked in on him, "What happened?"

"He woke up," Hannibal replied, "Said a couple of words before passing out again."

B.A. went straight to comfort the young woman who clung to him to control her sobs.

Studying the machine still hooked up to his patient, the doctor noticed much more activity from earlier on, "Lieutenant Peck," he called out. "Can you hear me?"

Face was unresponsive.

"Templeton," he called out again as he opened one of Face's eyelids. Pulling out a small flashlight from his pocket, he illuminated the patient's eye. He noticed immediately how the pupil dilated and Face groaned, pulling away from the light.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked.

Jones smiled, "He's awake."

Ellen pulled away from B.A, "What? Are you sure?"

"He's awake. You have to remember that waking up from a comatose state takes a lot of energy from the patient. The Lieutenant woke up and used so much of his energy that he passed out."

"When will he wake up again?" Murdock breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the doctor's words.

The physician shrugged, "I'm not sure. It could be in an hour or a couple of hours. Each time he wakes up, he's stay up a little longer until his body acclimates to staying awake for longer periods. But, you should all be happy to hear that he is out of the coma. Have patience with him." As the doctor said these words, he noticed the group gradually relax. Smiles appeared on their faces. He couldn't help to smile too. "Congratulations, your friend is back."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time Face woke up was early in the morning. It took every effort to open his eyes, that once he finally opened them, he prayed he could maintain them open for a while. He looked around, trying to understand where he was. _What happened?_ There was no one in the room. He had a vague memory of Hannibal and the rest of the team in the room with him. _Maybe it was a dream?_ He wondered where they were.

It didn't take long for the door to open. Murdock walked in and immediately smiled when he saw his friend looking right at him, "Muchacho, you're awake!" His tone was one of excitement, but there was also speckles of sadness and relief.

It took a beat or two before Face could get the words out of his mouth, "Murdock." Just saying the word had tired him out.

"It's okay," Murdock walked up to him, "It's okay. Just rest Faceman. Doc says you have to rest."

"Thirsty," Face responded as his eyes began closing.

Murdock immediately provided him with some ice chips from a cup Ellen prepared in case he'd wake up thirsty.

Gently putting some into his friend's mouth, Murdock whispered, "Chew slowly."

Face did as ordered, mostly because he had no energy to go any faster. The ice did help him wake up a little. Looking at Murdock he asked in a weak tone, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"The restaurant? The guys we thought were thieves?"

He looked at Murdock for a moment, the thought still jumbled in his head, "They…shot me?"

"Yeah," Murdock nodded. "You've been in a coma for over a week."

Face closed his eyes again, he felt so tired. Sighing heavily to force himself to stay awake, "Where are the others?"

As if remembering them, Murdock's eyes widened, "They're right outside, let me get them." Quickly, he ran out the door and called the group who stood by the hall way.

Face felt himself growing tired again. He couldn't help it, sleep beckoned him, but he didn't want to fall asleep again without at least seeing the rest of the guys. He tried desperately to keep himself up and was glad when he watched them walk in.

"Kid," he heard Hannibal's voice, "Glad to see you're back."

"Hmmm," he fought his eyelids to remain open.

"Faceman, about time my man," Frankie smiled.

"You finally up, fool," BA nodded as he smiled. "Glad you okay Faceman."

"Glad to… see you too," Face whispered with a weak nod.

"Templeton?"

The woman's voice shocked Face enough to snap his eyelids open. That voice. So familiar. When he focused enough around the room to see everyone, he noticed the one person he never expected to see again, "Ellen?"

"Hi," she smiled as she gently sat on the edge of the bed. "You had me worried sick."

Face didn't understand what he suddenly felt. He should have felt happy, elated actually. His sister was there. She cared enough to go and see him, but something was off. The fact that Ellen was there scared him. He must have been in real bad shape to make her come.

She had been right. His life was too dangerous for her. She didn't belong with him. She needed to get the hell away from him as fast as possible.

Ellen must have noticed the stress on his face because she immediately asked, "Templeton? Are you okay?"

He wanted to tell her so many things, but he felt extremely tired and his eyes began to close, "What…are you…doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Ellen answered taking his hand. "I was wrong."

"No," he whispered, his eyes now closed. "You're…not. Go home, Ellen."

"No," Ellen answered gently but firmly, "Rest. But, I'm staying here by your side. You're my brother. I love you."

Face didn't answer. He was out again and Ellen wasn't even sure he had heard her state the last two sentences. Murdock walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulders, "Don't worry. He said it to protect you."

"I know," she answered. "But, I just realized that it is going to take a lot to convince him otherwise."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time Face woke up, he had noticed it had become easier to open his eyes. This time, the room was dim and the absence of the bright lights was gladly welcomed. Sighing heavily, he attempted to rise. It was more of an unconscious thought. The action cost him dearly. Immediately he felt a pain radiating from his stomach to his chest. Gasping, he immediately felt someone at his side.

"Temp!"

Ellen gently pulled her brother back on to the bed, "You can't do that! The doctor said that you can't make any sudden moves just yet. Your recuperation is going to take a couple of weeks. You know, the doctors have missed every time you've woken up. Let me call them so they can check you before you tire out again."

Looking up at his sister, Face asked, "Why are you still here, Ellen?"

The younger woman looked at him with hurtful eyes, "Please, Templeton. Don't turn me away. I realize I was wrong."

His blue eyes, although tired, held a painful and melancholy look that hit her heart. Shaking his head lightly, Face replied in a weak tone, but his resolve to get the words out was firm, "I'm not turning you away. Ellen, you were right. I…I'm a danger to you. It is better that you stay away from me. Look at me. I got shot while having dinner with friends. Not even a job. A damn…dinner. I can't offer you…anything, but pain. I love you too much to put you in harm's way."

"No! Don't say that," she shook her head. She walked away from him to gather her thoughts for a moment, before turning to him with a tenacious gaze, "Richard. That's who you are. Richard Bancroft. My brother. The only family I have. I lost you six months ago, by choice and I almost lost you again by circumstance. I won't lose you again. You have no idea what I felt the night Murdock called me. When I thought I lost you, I realized what a horrible mistake I made. And when he told me you were still alive, but no one knew for how long, I hated myself for what I did. I turned you away for my own selfish reasons."

"You made the right decision," Face interjected. "Don't beat–"

"You're wrong, Richard. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I've changed. You've helped me change, your friends have helped me change. I made a horrible decision and I've been given a chance to rectify it. You're not getting rid of me that easy. You're my brother. I love you. Don't you be the one to reject this second chance at a family."

Face closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. God he was tired. He didn't understand why as soon as he woke up, he tire so quickly after saying just a few words. But this time, he wasn't going to give in to sleep so easily. He wanted to know why Ellen kept pushing so hard at something she was adamant would not happen six months prior. He looked at his sister, trying to find a loophole in what she had just told him, "What about…my life?"

She nodded, understanding what he meant, "I'll admit it is not going to be easy, but we can make it work."

"Wishful thinking," he replied. "And by the way, it's Templeton. Ellen, I've never been Richard. I have no idea who he was or what he would have become." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "I should have never pushed you Ellen. I regret even telling you we are related. You shouldn't have known. My life is too complicated. The last thing I want to do is hurt my little sister. I can't…I won't. Please, go."

His last words were a mere whisper before he fell asleep, but Ellen heard every one of his words. She shook her head with regret.

"Don't give up on him."

A male voice made her turn around.

Ellen looked at the white haired man that stood by the door, "I'm not. I just don't know how to reach him. How do I convince him otherwise?"

Hannibal walked up closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "This is just his way of protecting himself."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, the older man answered, "As a group, we decided that we wouldn't share this with you unless it was absolutely necessary. And after hearing Face just know, I think I have to."

"I don't understand what you are telling me Hannibal," Ellen said perplexed.

"After you told him…well, what you told him. Face got really depressed. Yeah, he still acted suave, charming, and played his typical self pretty well to those on the outside, but we all knew he wasn't himself at all. Your rejection…well, it affected him harder than we thought."

"I'm sorry–"

"We don't blame you Ellen," Hannibal chimed in, "You were as much a victim of circumstance as he was. I'm just telling you this so you understand why he's turning you away. He's afraid of putting you in danger. And, he's afraid you'll reject him again."

"Then," she sighed heavily, "Hannibal, I don't know what to do."

"I think I do," he suddenly told her. "You may not like it at first, but I think it's the only way to get him to change his mind."

"What is it?"

"Do what he told you," Hannibal answered. "Go home."


	9. Chapter 9

We've reached the end! Thank you all for your reviews, comments and PM's they meant so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Until next time!

Xoxo

Chapter 9

It was getting easier to wake up, well at least this time around. When his eyes opened, he was met with another set of blue eyes, not as bright as his, darker, older, experienced.

"Hey, kid," Hannibal's voice whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Try to stay up a little longer this time. You've slept quite enough."

"How long?"he asked tiredly.

"Almost a day," the Colonel answered.

Face's eyes widened a little, "What?"

"Doctor Cartwright told us that sometimes these things happen. You take one last deep sleep and then, you are up. How are you feeling?"

Face noticed that he didn't feel sleepy anymore and a little more alert, although still tired, "Better."

Smiling, Hannibal nodded, "I'm glad you are finally back lieutenant. Stockwell wants us out of here in the next forty-eight hours. Apparently, we've been hanging out too long in this place. The doctor's aren't too happy about it, but I guess they also have to follow orders."

Sighing heavily, he tried to understand the last statement.

"Don't worry that for now. I'm sure you'll appreciate being home recuperating than here," Hannibal finished.

With a sudden hesitation, Face attempted to rise up, but was quickly stopped by the burning that started out on his abdomen and rose to his chest. He immediately groaned his protest as Hannibal gently swayed him to lay back down, "Sorry, Kid. You won't be able to sit up for another few days."

"How will I get around?"

The colonel shrugged, "Won't without our help. You're going to be on bed rest for a couple of weeks. Doctor's orders."

Face rolled his eyes, "Stockwell is going to throw a fit."

At this Hannibal laughed, "I know! Isn't it great?"

Looking at his C.O., Face couldn't help to smile. Hannibal looked back at his second in command and offered his a sad smile, "You gave us quite a scare, kid. Scared us all. Don't do it again."

"I won't Colonel," Face whispered as he looked away, a bit embarrassed. The ordeal must have really scared Hannibal, Face thought. Hannibal hadn't called him kid, in a long while. Then, thinking about the words that Hannibal had just said, he looked back up. "Where's Ellen?"

"She's gone," Hannibal replied with a gentle tone.

"Gone?" Face was surprised. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"Face, Ellen told us that you asked for her to leave," Hannibal reminded him as he began to stand up from the bed. "Was she wrong? Did she misunderstand? If so, I can give her a call–"

"No!" Face immediately answered, a little too fast, he inwardly acknowledged. Calming down, a little he smiled nervously, "I mean. It's okay. I did tell her that. It's for the best Hannibal."

"Are you sure?"

Face looked away, a sad expression on his handsome features appeared, "She doesn't deserve…this. I want her to be happy Hannibal. I want her to have a life full of peace and happiness. Our father couldn't give that to her and I can't either. I don't want her in danger."

Hannibal walked back to the bed and sat back down, "Face. We have to believe that our pardons will come soon. This life that we live now…well, we won't have it. You know, the team had this conversation a few days ago. What would we do when we got our pardons? BA will get to see his mother frequently without the worry of the MP's coming to get him. Frankie will go back to his father."

This time, Hannibal was the one with the sad smile, "Murdock is seeing a girl he met up a few years back in California, Kelly. Apparently, the two have been communicating by mail since he was discharged from the VA. He went out to see her last month. And I, well, that got me thinking of contacting Maggie Sullivan and visiting my family. The thing is that we all have people we'd like to get back to. You have the opportunity to have someone in your life now."

"I can only cause her harm," he reasoned. "Would you want Maggie or your family in harm's way?"

"No, I can't say that I do," the colonel shook his head, "But, if they wanted to stick around at this point. I'm not sure I wouldn't want that."

"Why?" Face was shocked at the answer.

"Things are different Face," Hannibal replied. "We're working for the government. Most of our jobs are international and truth be told…we aren't getting any younger. I realize that and so does Stockwell. There will be a point where he will have no choice than to relieve us of duty."

"And if he doesn't?"

The older man laughed, "We know too many things, Lieutenant. Besides, after this experience, I've learned that Stockwell is not as bad as he seems."

"I think you're being more drugged up than I am," Face snorted.

Hannibal toned down his voice, "The point is that we all have someone to go back to. I don't want you to close your doors to that possibility."

The statement made Face ponder for a moment. Hannibal saw the wheel turning. The kid needed time to think. With that, the colonel stood up. "I'm going to get one of the docs to come and check on you. And, I'll tell the guys to come in and keep you company for a while."

"Thanks Hannibal," Face offered a gentle smile, but a quiet tone.

"Don't mention it," Hannibal replied as he made his way to the door. "With the lives that we lead, there aren't too many good opportunities, Face. We need to grab the few that come by whenever they present themselves."

XXXXXXXXXX

Forty-eight hours later, Face was home in his room resting as best as he could. It wasn't easy. Both Cartwright and Jones had gone to the house and set up the room with everything that he'd need. That included the IV bags, heart monitor and other devices that needed to be hooked on him for at least a week.

It was still uncomfortable at times. Face couldn't move much and he needed his friends and a live in nurse to help him make the bed more comfortable. He hated he couldn't even fluff his own pillows. The worst part was the catheter. Thankfully, Martha, the nurse that stay with the group for that week took care of that. He could barely sit up, so he spent most of the week sedated and sleeping. And when he was awake, he always needed someone's help. It was the embarrassing aspect of being hurt. Depending on others, something he wasn't really used to.

When Martha wasn't around, the guys kept him company. Except for Murdock. For some reason the Captain avoided him as best he could. Face noticed it immediately. His friend was there, but also wasn't really there. He wanted to speak to him alone, but Murdock found ways to either bail out or make some excuse to bring someone in to serve as a third participant in the conversation.

Too tired most of the time to do something about it, Face promised himself that when he'd feel better, he'd have a talk with Murdock.

Then, there was also his thoughts of his sister. He thought of Ellen a lot. Especially during the times he was alone, when there was no one to disrupt his thoughts. He wondered if she was doing well. Did she miss him? He had to admit that he did miss her. Seeing her at the hospital had made such a difference to him. She did care about him. She did love him. But then reasoning entered his thoughts and he'd again realize that she was better without him. It made him sad. He wanted nothing more than to be part in his sister's life. He loved her. _And that's why I have to stay away_ , he reminded himself.

After a week and a half at home, Martha bid her goodbyes. Her patient was able to sit up and walk to and from the bathroom on his own. He was also able to shower (although he had to sit in a plastic chair while in the shower as he couldn't stand for long periods of time).

One day, Face was tired of being in his room. He begged Hannibal if it would be okay if he spent a few hours with the living room even if it mean just lying down on the couch. Hannibal wasn't too happy about it, but understood that no one would tolerate being stuck inside four walls for too long.

"Alright, Face," Hannibal said a little after noon time after he helped Face dress, "While you were in the shower, I put pillows and blankets on the couch. Now, I'll be checking up on you throughout the day. But, if I don't see you looking well. You're going back to bed."

"I got it Colonel," he nodded as Hannibal helped in up from the bed.

The two slowly made their way to the living room. By the time they reached the couch, Face was as white as a blank sheet of paper.

"You okay, kid?" Hannibal looked worried.

As Face sat down, he nodded, but didn't say a word. Breathing heavily for a few seconds, he finally answered, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay."

Once he was able to control the pain with his breathing, Face asked Hannibal to help him lay down on the couch. The colonel helped his lieutenant get comfortable and then covered him with a couple of blankets. As he did so Frankie and BA, who were in the kitchen, walked in.

"Well, look who is up and about," BA smiled as he walked in carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemon water and a couple of glasses, "Hannibal told us you're able to be out of the room today." The big man made it to the table in the middle of the room and placed the tray on top of it before sitting down on the other side of the beige sectional.

"And, guess what?" Frankie smiled as he wore and apron over his jeans and grey t-shirt, "Since the docs upgraded you to solids, you my friend are going to have a nice full meal tonight."

Face smiled, "As long as it is not Italian."

Frankie rolled his eyes, "No kidding. No, tonight it's a nice piece of salmon and some mashed potatoes. Don't get too excited. It will be a small plate, according to both your doctors."

"Great!" He still didn't sound like himself, although he tried a lively tone. Face still didn't sound okay. Frankie noticed his tired features and the pained look. He took a quick look at Hannibal, but the Colonel soothed his worries by mouthing, 'it's okay' to him.

In reality, Face didn't have much of an appetite, so having a small meal was more than what he needed and wanted.

As the three men sat down, Hannibal could see the pain that Face tried to hide.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I breathe," Face answered.

"Well, you're looking better than you did when you was in that coma," BA shook his head sadly. "We almost lost you Faceman."

"Well, BA, I wasn't going to leave you guys that easily," Face tried to lighten up that mood. "To think I'd stand up all those lovely ladies I still haven't gone out with."

"Oh, that reminds me," Hannibal laughed, "You made quite an impression on two nurses. You evoked great sympathy."

"Two?" that seemed to brightened his spirits a little.

"Yeah, they left their telephone numbers for you," Frank rolled his eyes, "Even sedated the man lands dates."

As the four spoke, the French doors that faced the patio opened. Gina and Murdock walked in, the latter carrying a box of pizza while the woman carried two bags of garlic rolls.

"Hey!" Murdock greeted the room, "Gina and I thought we'd bring you all a little something from the restaurant."

With a smile filled with sympathy, Gina asked, "How're you doing, fella?"

"Great," Face genuinely answered looking at the woman, trying to place her. He didn't remember meeting her, "Great."

Gina caught the look and blushed a little, "We've never really met, but Murdock's told me all about you."

Face nodded and gave his friend a small curious gaze, Murdock shyly looked away. _Still doesn't want to face me._

"How's your dad doing?" Hannibal asked.

Gina went off telling the group how the restaurant was booming and how they had had a full house ever since it reopened for business.

"Yeah, and get this," Murdock shimmed in, "I think I saw Stockwell's name on the register tonight."

Once the group had their laugh, Murdock looked at his fallen friend, "Oh, and take a look at this Faceman," Opening the pizza box, he showed the group the large size pizza with the words _Get Well Face_ written all over it.

"Nice," Frankie nodded in appreciation.

"Great," Face smiled.

"Pizza," B.A.'s eyes widened as he leaned closer, "Get well, Face. Mmm…smells good." Looking closer at the pizza, his brows narrowed in question, "Anchovies?"

"Well, Face likes anchovies," Murdock reasoned.

"Yeah…well…" Face started, but was quickly cut off by BA.

"Nobody likes anchovies!" BA yelled as he took the pizza box away from Murdock, "I'm going to have to pick these things out!"

Hannibal looked at Face who smiled at the craziness of his best friends. "Listen, I need to go out for a moment, Face, you'll be okay?" He quickly checked for the time on his watch before his eyes went back to his lieutenant.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Hannibal. I'll watch a little TV maybe finish reading that book that's on my nightstand…I'll be fine."

"Great! Be back in a bit." Standing up, the colonel began walking out of the room.

"I'm going to fix up this pizza for lunch!" BA headed back to the kitchen as Frankie followed.

"Hey wait, I'm still making my masterpiece for dinner. Don't you go touch anything, B.A.!"

"Shut up fool!"

Before they knew it, only Face, Murdock and Gina were left in the quiet room.

Noticing that the two men weren't saying much, she chimed in, "So, Templeton. How long did the doctors say you'll be on leave?"

He sighed with some frustration in his features, "Well, the official report is six weeks. So far it's been a week and a half and I'm going crazy. They're saying that by week three I'll be able to walk on my own, but it doesn't look like it's happening any earlier than that."

"I wish I could tell you to treat it as an extended vacation, but…." She shrugged.

"Wishful thinking," he replied as he looked at Murdock, who remained quiet.

Noticing the awkwardness of the two men, Gina could tell that they needed some privacy, "You know. I think I better put these rolls in the oven and maybe see that B.A. doesn't completely kill that pizza. I'll be back in a little bit."

Face nodded his appreciation.

As Gina made her way to the kitchen, Murdock suddenly jumped, "You know Faceman, I see that Hannibal didn't bring your pain medication or that book that you were talking about. How about I get that for you?"

"How about we talk for a moment, Murdock?"

"Oh," suddenly Murdock felt nervous, "Okay. Shoot. I mean..."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What? No," he shook his head. "Come on Face. Not sure what you're talking about."

"Well, for the past week or so, you practically find any excuse in the book to get away whenever we are alone," Face countered. "What's going on?"

Sighing heavily, Murdock made his way to the other side of the sectional where Hannibal had sat earlier. Looking at the floor while he spoke he said, "I've…I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while, but I don't know how to say the words. Well, I know how to say the words…but they don't seem to be enough for what I did to you."

Baffled a little, Face asked, "What did you do to me?"

The pilot looked up, somewhat surprised, "Face, you're where you are because of me. I almost killed you."

The shock of the statement made Face smile with disbelief, "Murdock, you didn't shoot me."

"Not, directly. No. But, I might as well have had the gun in my hand! I didn't give us enough time to scout the place. I pushed you to do something you weren't ready for. You warned me, but I didn't listen–"

"Hey, hey," Face interrupted, "Stop it. It wasn't your fault. It could have happened to any one of us. There was no way of telling there was a third man. No way, Murdock. But that's not what's important. What's important for you to know is that I've never blamed you. You're my best friend. I know you have never done anything to hurt me."

"Oh Face," the man shook his head, "I've been a rotten friend to you this year. First, keeping A.J's secret from you and now this…I don't know how you couldn't hate me."

"Hate you?" Face rolled his eyes, "First of all, AJ manipulated you not to say anything to me. And we've gone through this before. If the roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing. You did what you thought was best. Just like in this situation."

"But you end up paying the price every time!"

"Well…that's true, but…hey, I've survived both hits," Face offered his most charming smile. "Seriously Murdock, I don't want you to keep feeling this way. It wasn't your fault. It was just circumstances. And in the end, it's not really the pain that's bothering me."

Murdock raised his brow.

"Well…it is, but not as much as having my best friend ignore and avoid me like the plague every chance he gets."

Nodding, a little embarrassed, Murdock answered, "I'm sorry Face."

"Apology accepted," he replied. Then, after a minute, Face said, "You know, if you really want to make it up to me, maybe you'll find a way to…"

"To what?"

"Fix me up with Gina?"

At this Murdock laughed, "You don't waste time, do you Faceman?"

Smiling with the most charming conman smile, Face replied, "Time? No, no my dear friend. Opportunities. I don't waste opportunities."

XXXXXXXXXX

By late afternoon, almost into the evening, Face found himself waking up after he felt someone shaking him gently, "Face?"

He had taken his pain medication a few hours earlier with some soup and crackers Frankie had made for him. He wished he could have the pizza and garlic rolls Murdock and Gina had brought earlier that day, but he knew his stomach still wasn't ready for the good stuff.

For some reason, it was hard to open his eyes. He hated the pain medication Cartwright and Jones had recommended. Those things knocked him out completely and gave his such a good slumber that it became hard to wake up. He had already slept for way too long, he was told. Why give him something to sleep more? Groaning as he tried opening his eyes, he asked "What?"

"Sorry, dinner will be ready soon."

It was Hannibal's voice, Face realized. The colonel had been gone for a while. Even after Gina left, he hadn't been back and now Face wondered where the man had been.

"What time is it?" Face asked in a groggy voice as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Six o'clock."

 _Damn!_ Last time he remembered, it was only one thirty. He had slept that long? Finally, his eyes opened and Face saw Hannibal's sympathetic gaze, "I hate these pills."

"I know. You'll only be taking them for another week or so," he reasoned. "Hungry?"

"No, not really," he sighed.

"Well, you have to eat," Hannibal said as he sat down across from him. "But before we do, I'd like to share something with you."

"Sure," Face replied as he tried to stretch. The little that he could.

"Stockwell, has arranged a short mission for us to Prague. Nothing mayor, just a retrieval of some documents from the home of one of their diplomats. I won't take us more than a week."

"Okay," Face nodded. "When do we leave?"

A little surprised about his reaction, Hannibal laughed, "Kid, you're not ready for this. You can't even walk on your own."

"What? Well, not now, but what are we talking about a week or two. I know I won't be able to run or jump any walls, but I can be useful."

"Face," Hannibal grew a little serious, "We leave the day after tomorrow."

"What?" Now it was Face who was shocked, "Wait, no! Who's going to stay here with me? And don't tell me it's one of those goofballs. Stockwell's Ables barely function as they're supposed to, much less take care of a sick man."

"Well, how about if I take care of you?"

Face heard a very familiar female voice. He looked across the room to find Ellen standing by the hallway. _Had she been standing there the entire time_ , he thought.

Extremely surprised that she was there, in his home, Face suddenly paled, "Ellen?" Then, looking back at Hannibal he asked, "What's going on?"

"Opportunities," Hannibal shrugged as he took a cigar out of his pocket. "Remember our talk Face? Sometimes you need to grab'em especially when they show up when you least expect them." Standing up, he motioned for Ellen to enter the room. "I'll give you two time to talk things over." With that, the Colonel left the room.

The room fell silent for a long moment before Ellen spoke up, "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here, Ellen?" He looked angry, but also afraid. "You shouldn't be here."

"I came to take care of my brother," she ignored the last statement as she walked over to him. Sitting down, she continued, "I know you don't want me in your life–"

"It's not that," he shook head as he looked down.

Ellen stood up and walked over knelt in front of him. Looking into his blue eyes, she gently raised her hand and caressed his cheek, "You're afraid I might get hurt because of what you do. I know that's what you feel. That's what you're afraid of, but Templeton…I know how that feels, it's a horrible feeling. You know, at first I thought about me. About me getting hurt. But I found out that you getting hurt was far worse. And I can understand why you're afraid. I know why you push me away. I completely understand what you feel, but just like me… you need to get over it."

Face looked up. Shocked.

Ellen nodded, "We have been given a gift. A second chance. An opportunity that cannot be ignored. Fear is our obstacle. It was mine for a long time and now it's yours. Don't let it consume you. Give us a chance Templeton. Be my big brother. Be my family."

Listening to his sister, Face couldn't help the tears that formed and brimmed his eyes. A smile crept on his lips as he watched his sister's smile also emerge, "Our smiles are the same," he whispered.

At this Ellen laughed, "Finally, our father's given us something we both share." Without a thought, Ellen gently hugged her big brother and Face wasted no time reciprocating the gesture.

Close to the kitchen the rest of the team smiled as they watched the family reunion that took place in front of their eyes. Their friend was finally happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The team had been gone for almost the week. Just like Hannibal said. They would return in two days. As always, the mission was successful, but all of them wanted to be back home sooner rather than later. Face's close call was still too vivid in their minds and the team wanted to be home to spend time with their friend.

Ellen had stayed at the compound taking care of Face. It felt awkward at first, but with time, they found a pattern to make sure Face recuperated accordingly. Ellen cooked, helped him when he needed assistance and made sure he took his meds (despite his whining at times). Both physicians, Cartwright and Jones, paid visits daily to make sure their patient was doing what he needed to do. The siblings learned a lot from each other in the last few days. They shared stories of their childhood, their pain, and even their joys. Ellen even found out that her brother, once pardoned, wanted to return to California to begin a writing career. He had so many stories to tell. Face never shared that plan with anyone on the team. He wanted it to be a surprise when the first book in his series was published. He told her it was tentatively titled _The A-team_.

She had asked him why she hadn't shared that dream with the team. His simple answer, _they think I'm interested in the glitz and glamor. Who am I to disappoint?_

 _Why a writer?_

 _Because I never knew my past, he answered. There's no history for Richard. I'll be damned if I leave this world without it knowing who Templeton Peck was._

For Ellen, it had been the best time she had ever experienced. She had missed what having family felt like. And for Face, he felt complete. He had a family. Sure, he lost his biological father and mother, but for years, he felt he had found a father in Hannibal, brothers in both Murdock and BA (even Frankie) and now his sister. He couldn't ask for anything more.

The night before the team was due back home, Ellen knocked on Face's room. He had felt rather tired that evening and his sister made him stay in bed. She had wanted to discuss a decision she had made before getting there, but had not found the opportunity. Well, actually she was afraid to tell him, but at this point, she had no choice. When the team got back, the chances of telling him privately would minimize.

Taking a deep breath, Ellen knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called and she walked in with two mugs.

"Thought you might want some tea," she said as she handed him one of the mugs.

"Thanks," he smiled as he put the book he was reading back on the nightstand.

"Feeling better?"

He shrugged, "Dr. Jones said there would be days where I would feel more run down than others. I guess it's just part of the process."

"Well, you did walk a lot more today and most of it on your own. Against doctor's orders."

"How else am I supposed to get better?" he smiled. Taking a sip of the mug, Face nodded, "It's good."

"Earl Grey," she chimed in. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," he looked at her curiously, "What's up?"

Smiling, she looked at him, "How would you feel if I came and lived here, permanently?"

Face looked shocked, "Here? In this house?"

"Well, no," she immediately shook her head, "But close. A few minutes away, actually."

"What?"

"It's the apartment complex that Murdock lives in," she said. "There are a couple of units available and I thought about renting one and moving here."

"But, what about your job?"

"I actually found one already," she admitted. "I start in two weeks. It's a receptionist position, but it's enough to pay the bills and I can leave at four, which gives me the opportunity to go to school at night."

Face stayed quiet for a moment, being very careful not to say something that would sound, uncaring, "Ellen, to tell you the truth, everything you've told me sounds amazing. Of course I would love to see you more often and have you close by, but…why?"

Looking at her brother very seriously, she answered, "I told you I was serious Templeton. We have a lot of time to make up for. I'm sure your pardons will come soon, but in the meantime, I want the opportunity get to know you more."

"But, my job…my assignments–"

"I know," she nodded. "But like you said. No one will ever know you're my brother. I'm Ellen Bancroft and you are Templeton Peck. No relation."

Face thought for a moment, "Stockwell is not going to like this." Then, he smiled, "Stockwell is not going to like this."

She held herself from telling him that Stockwell had no choice in the matter and until the pardons came, she would be protected just as they were. Being the daughter of AJ Bancroft had its advantages. Ellen could sue the government to get the diary back and neither Stockwell nor the government wanted the exposure. It was better that Stockwell kept Ellen happy and if being close to her brother was what she wanted, then so be it. She had to thank Hannibal for the plan.

Face had a long road to recover. He didn't need to worry about this now. She'd tell him in due time. For the moment, all Ellen wanted was for him to be happy about her move.

"So, you're okay with this?" she asked, laying next to him carefully on the bed.

"Part of me is nervous and downright afraid," he confessed, "But, like you said, we have an opportunity and we can't allow it to pass us. Hannibal worked it out with you, didn't he?"

It was her turn to be surprised, "How…how did you know?"

"Opportunities," Face smiled, "And an opportunity for the Colonel to get under Stockwell's skin…" he shook his head noting the humor of it all.

"You're okay with this?" she asked.

"Are you?"

Ellen smiled at her brother as she carefully sat next to him, "Couldn't be happier."

Face slowly lifted his arm and put it around his sister, "So, am I."

XXXXXXXXXX

Four months later….

It had been a long couple of months, but Face was back on his feet. Well, kind of. He was back on assignments, but Hannibal kept him out of situations where he'd be exposed to fighting. His contributions involved his usual scams and to some degree helping the team build their "creative" inventions to get the bad guys. He still needed about two more months of recuperation.

While on assignment, Ellen did her best to keep busy. She worked and lived a "normal" life. At first, it had been hard. Harder than she thought. She wondered if her brother was okay, if he had gotten hurt, if he was dead. Ellen never thought that she'd have these feelings for her brother. She never knew she'd love him so much.

At the same time, Face wondered how she was doing on her own (while he was away). He called Stockwell every chance he could to check on his sister. For him, it was hard to go away, but somehow it got a little easier with each ongoing assignment.

One night after the team returned from their latest assignment, Ellen had welcomed them back with a home cooked meal, which they all appreciated it.

As they finished dinner, Murdock and Frankie began picking up the plates and cleaning the kitchen, leaving Face, Ellen, Hannibal and BA on the table. The group continued sharing with Ellen what they had done and how they had put the "bad guys" away. Soon the conversation changed and Ellen made an announcement of her own.

"So, guess what, guys," she looked excited. "I have a date tonight."

Face suddenly looked at his sister, "A date? With who?"

"It's a guy I met a work," she answered, "His name is Patrick. He's one of the accountants in the firm."

Looking a bit uneasy, Face carefully asked, "Ellen, don't you think it's a little soon to be dating."

"Soon?" she answered her brother with sarcasm, "Templeton, how old do you think I am?"

"Oh boy," Murdock muttered as he began cleaning the plates.

"Face is playing the big brother card," Frankie whispered. Murdock nodded as he tried not to laugh.

BA poured another glass of milk trying to avoid any eye contact between the siblings, while Hannibal found a newspaper sitting on the counter. He promptly picked it up and began reading it.

"I know how old you are Ellen," he answered, "That's not the point. How much do you know about this guy?"

"Well, he's been working for the firm for five years. He's nice Templeton."

"He's a stranger Ellen," he replied.

Standing up, Ellen looked at her brother, "Face, you can't tell me who to date!" They had found that she called him "Face" when he went all big brother on him.

"I'm just trying to make sure you are safe!" Turning to Hannibal, Face asked, "Hannibal? Are you going to say something? She listens to you."

Putting down the newspaper, the colonel looked at the young lady, "Hope you have fun."

Smiling, Ellen looked back at her brother, "Thank you Hannibal."

Face stared at Hannibal in disbelief, "You're not helping!"

Grinning, Hannibal began laughing, which ignited laughter from the rest of the group.

Satisfied, Ellen smiled at her brother, "I'll let you know how it turns out." With that, Ellen walked out of the kitchen, Face followed his sister to the living room and probably out the door.

"Well, what time are you going to be back? Where are you two going? Ellen, you better call me as soon as you get home!"

The team could hear Face dutifully playing the older brother card. They couldn't be happier.

Taking up the newspaper once again, Hannibal grinned, "I love it when a plans comes together."


End file.
